Only One Thing
by RainingLullaby
Summary: Danny is fed up with not knowing how to control his powers. He gives in and asks Vlad for help. Will the older hybrid agree? If he does, will he help Danny with no strings attached or does he still want Danny as an evil apprentice?
1. Prologue

Hiya everyone! This is a new story I am working on. I had the idea and JUST HAD TO DO IT. I mentioned it at the end of chapter six of Summer Sun. Haha, so here is the prologue, which I am sure a lot of you will kill me at the end. Why you ask? I'm not going to tell you. Just wait until you read it then you will understand. Well, I think that's all for now.

Enjoy!

P.S. I don't own Danny Phantom or anything related to it. I just like taking the characters and bending them to my will :P.

* * *

I can't describe my feelings as I watched my parents kill Plasmius. Watching the people you love kill the only other member of your kind is hard to swallow. Not only were they killing the only other one of my kind, but they were killing the person I was in love with. My secret identity was the least of my worries as I wanted to protect him. Protecting me is what got him into this mess in the first place. I was tied up and my powers were suppressed. That didn't stop me from trying. There was no way I was going to stand by and watch this happen, yet at this point, it seems I will. Tears were streaming down my face as it dawned on me I might not be able to save him.

Desperately looking around the ruins of our house I noticed a discarded ectogun. I tried reaching it, but it was at least a foot too far away. The handcuffs angrily bit into my wrists through my gloves as I strained against them, trying to pull my hands free. If I could just get out of the handcuffs I would have my powers back. Since I couldn't get the metal pipe the restraints were hooked to to break, getting out of the handcuffs seemed to be the best option. At this point time was running out and _any_ option would be a good one.

I could feel the blood start running down my hands and arms as I pushed and pulled my hands as hard as I could. I didn't notice the pain. I didn't notice any of the pain I should have felt. Adrenaline continued to course through me as I watched Vlad fight for his life, and he was losing. Finally, _finally_, I managed to get my hands through the stupid handcuffs. I quickly flew towards my parents. I dodged their blasts, now aimed at me, and flew in dizzying circles. I had to make this quick, Vlad was dying.

I didn't care about my secret anymore and it seemed to be the only option to get us out of this mess. I went invisible as I made a clone. The clone distracted them as I went and stood in front of Vlad. I refused to glance at him. If I did, I would break. I couldn't be distracted when he was practically dead. I appeared and reabsorbed my clone. When my parents laid their eyes on me I quickly transformed into Danny Fenton. Shock was plastered on their faces and my mom even dropped her gun. It had the effect I wanted and I took my opportunity. I grabbed Vlad and transformed back into Phantom turning invisible and took off to the ghost portal. As I flew away I heard my parents scream my name. It didn't really register as all I cared about in that moment was Vlad.

His heartbeat was faint and breathing shallow. Feeling his blood coat me from his wounds as I held onto him only made me go faster. I flew with all of my strength, reaching Vlad's portal in record time. I stumbled into his lab and phased through to his medical room. As tenderly as I could, I placed him on one of the beds and noticed he had transformed back to his human half on the way here. It then struck me that I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know how to help him. Fresh tears streamed down my face as I tried to stop the bleeding.

I frantically searched for anything that could help save him. Running over to the computers I tried to find something, anything that would keep him from dying. My brain was frazzled and I couldn't think totally straight. After thirty seconds I started screaming at the computer and almost punching the screen and smashing the keyboard. Glancing around once I noticed a table with a glass covering. A memory floated into my vision as Vlad's words came back to me.

_You must see my new invention when it is finished. An automated medical table. It will do the work of five doctors in half the amount of time and without error. Anything from stitches to open heart surgery. Perfect for us hybrids as we fight on a regular basis and normally cannot seek professional medical care due to our unique attributes. It should be ready within a couple of weeks._

Vlad had told me that two weeks ago. I hoped it was finished as I grabbed and moved him to the table. I pushed a button to close the glass covering and looked at the screen right below the edge of the table. Turning it on it gave me a menu and list of options. I became frantic and my heart pounded even harder. I didn't know what was all wrong with Vlad or how to work it. What if I missed something? Or did something wrong? I quickly ran through the options and the last choice was "Scan and Diagnose" I picked that and hoped with all of my heart it did what I needed it to.

Some lights blinked and flashed as two metal rings passed over Vlad, lasers shooting out and covering him from head to toe. I waited anxiously and less than a minute later a list of problems popped up on the screen. My heart sank and ice ran through my veins. Tears were still flowing as I glanced at Vlad and back to the screen. Could this machine even do all of that? Scrolling down to the bottom of the list I saw the word "Treat" and hastily pushed it. I watched as the machine cut off his clothing and began to try to fix him. It put a breathing mask over his face and an IV was put in his arm, pumping fluids into him. Any other day I would have been amazed and shocked, but right now all I cared about was if it would actually work the way it was supposed to.

I stood there and watched the machine work what I hoped was magic. Hearing beeping all of a sudden I glanced behind the table and saw four monitors. They were keeping track of his heartbeat, breathing and anything else to keep him alive and well. Vlad's heartbeat is steady, but slower than it should be. Watching as surgical tools came out and cleaned up cuts and stitched up wounds. As each injury was attended to and bandaged or medicine applied, it was knocked off the list on one of the monitors. I slowly, achingly slowly, watched as each and every one was removed.

Vlad never moved, never stirred, never woke up throughout the whole thing. I just hoped that was from some medicine the machine gave him and not because he was…no! I wasn't going to let my thoughts go there. I paced around the table never taking my eyes off either the monitors or Vlad.

After two painful hours the last injury was knocked off the list. The machine stopped moving for a minute. Then the lasers started up again and when they were done something popped up on one of the screens. "Treatment complete. Estimated recovery time: 1 Month. Suggested proceedings to help aid recovery:" at that part my eyes widened. The list was huge…at least it didn't say anything about needing a transplant or something. I took a deep breath and calmed my racing heart and frantic thoughts. Vlad was going to make it. I was able to save him.

I walked over to a hospital bed and grabbed one of the pillows. Opening the glass, I gently lifted his head and put the pillow beneath it. I pulled out the rubber band that held back the silver hair. Tentatively, I ran my fingers through a few of the locks. They were as soft and smooth as I had imagined. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I went and turned on the ghost/human shield and lock up the portal. I'm not sure if my parents figured out Vlad's identity, but I wasn't taking any chances.

As I looked at all of Vlad's injuries and the monitors with his heartbeat, guilt overcame me. This was all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid, this never would have happened. Tears once again spilled over, but this time they hurt. A painful sob escaped my throat as I tried to stop my crying. There was no way Vlad was going to forgive me for this. It felt as if my heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces. I looked at Vlad one last time, before I turned around to leave, forever. I paused by the door; it was so hard to walk out, but it was for the best. Taking one last deep breath, I put my hand on the knob.

A hushed sound only my enhanced hearing could pick up made me freeze.

"Daniel."

* * *

So? Whatcha' think? Confusing huh? That's why it's the prologue! This is in the middle of the story, so chapter one will take place quite some time before this happens. Reviews and comments are appreciated! See ya next chapter! :D


	2. Begin Again

Hey there everyone! I know I haven't updated this in a...week. Oops haha. I meant to get this out sooner, but my other fic, Summer Sun, was just itching to be written first. Sorry about that! I also left the prologue on that wonderful cliff hanger. Oh, one more thing, if you didn't read my author's note at the end of the prologue (which means you probably aren't reading this now, so not sure why I am even mentioning it...) the prologue was one of those...I guess time skips? A look in the future? I don't know what to call it. Anyway, the prologue takes place later on in the story. So, that means you get to wait to see exactly how they ended up like that.

Oh, and thanks to everybody for the wonderful reviews/follows/favorites and whatnot! I appreciate them a ton and they are like delicious foreign treats I never get to eat! (I'm a strange person, I know)

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and all of that good stuff blah blah blah.

Enjoy!

* * *

I'm pretty sure I'm going crazy. Why else would I be waiting outside my archenemy's mansion to ask for help? Especially when it wasn't life and death. Well, it could be in the future. I sighed as I raised a hesitant fist to knock. As I did, the sound seemed to echo throughout my whole body along with the enormous mansion looming over me. Nervousness and slight panic welled up in my chest as I waited for the ridiculously huge front door to open.

As it slid open a surprised Vlad was standing in front of me. Not that I blame him. It's not like this is a normal thing for me. "Daniel? What are you doing here?" He asked with suspicion coating his voice. And again, not a surprise and I don't blame the man.

I shifted my weight nervously from foot to foot. "Um, well, I was wondering if we could talk…" I trailed off, not sure what else to say. Glancing up with a pleading look, Vlad just stared at me. He seemed to be trying to figure out if I was up to something. Vlad looked like he was having some fight within himself as a few different emotions flashed quickly through his eyes. After a sigh and while pinching the bridge of his nose he moved aside to let me in. "Thanks," I muttered.

"Don't thank me yet Daniel. I'm still quite hesitant about this." He closed the door behind me and lead the way to the living room. Well, what I assumed was the living room. The older halfa motioned for me to sit. I sat on the couch as he took a spot in a chair.

Vlad looked at me expectantly as I fidgeted. Taking a deep breath I steadied my nerves. "I was wondering if you would help me with my ghost powers," I forced out, that despite my hope, rejection was probably coming in a few seconds.

"Why?" I glanced up, surprised, and saw that Vlad a carefully blank look on his face.

"W-Well, I-I…um…" Embarrassed that I started stuttering, I swallowed before continuing. "I'm not doing too well on my own. Yeah, I'm getting better, but not very much and not very fast. You offered so many times before, so I was hoping that the offer was still there."

Vlad stared at me with a strange look. "Why now? Aren't you afraid I want you as my son and evil apprentice in compensation?"

"Do you?" I asked with some of my hope dying away.

"No but that won't necessarily stop you from worrying about it, will it?"

I thought about it for a minute. Was I really worried about him involving me in his evil plots? No, I was more worried he wouldn't help me. My powers were becoming harder and harder to control as my strength grew. Not to mention he hasn't done anything even remotely evil, at least that I knew, in the past year or so. I wanted to trust him. I also wanted this stupid archenemy thing to go away. We were the only two half ghost's, did we need to be at each other's throats all of the time?

"I'm not worried about it. It seems like you have stopped your whole evil gig, so it seems safe," I answered thoughtfully.

Vlad raised an eyebrow at this. "Seems safe?"

"Yeah, and I'm tired of fighting all of the time. Well, we don't do that now, but still." Now that I thought about it, I haven't fought with Vlad since he stopped his plans. Strange. Why didn't I notice that before?

Chuckling, Vlad looked at me with an intense gaze. "I am too, little badger. I suppose the best way would be to start anew?"

I gawked at him. Not really sure of what he was implying, I asked in a hopeful voice. "Does this mean you will help me?"

"I believe it does," he smiled warmly at me. A small blush leapt to my face. I wasn't expecting this, at all. Not to mention Vlad actually looks good when he genuinely smiles. It's nice.

I gave him a goofy smile back. "Sweet! When do we start training?" Excitement coursed through me.

Vlad laughed at my eagerness. "Any time you like."

"How about now?" I paused, a thought crossing my mind. "Unless you are busy…" I didn't want to annoy him and end up back to where we were two minutes ago.

"Sounds wonderful." He stood up and motioned towards the door. "Shall we?"

I hopped up and followed him out. Vlad led me through a couple of hallways before I became lost. His mansion was a lot more confusing to get around than I remembered. When _was_ the last time I was here? I don't remember. Then a thought struck me. "Why are we walking when we can fly?" I asked confused.

"We could fly, however don't you think it's good exercise to just walk there?"

"Of course it's good exercise, it takes twenty minutes just to get from one side to the other. But, I thought you were teaching me how to use my ghost powers? Not making me exercise."

"That, my dear boy, is where you are wrong," he stated simply. "Your ghost and human half are tied closely together. As one grows, so does the other. However, they are also dependent upon each other as well. If you don't strengthen your human half, then your ghost side stops gaining strength as well. Your human side does gain strength without your ghost half, but you wouldn't be achieving the extra stamina and strength it will supply you if you don't polish your powers along side it. I'm assuming you focused more on strengthening your powers than your body?" Vlad looked at me knowingly.

"Yeah I never really exercise; I never knew that…is that how you became so strong?"

"That and years of practice for both halves. It takes time, just like everything else that requires a decent amount of skill. You don't see someone start training and then a week later is ready to enter into the Olympics or a singer pick up a microphone and is perfect the very first song they sing." We arrived at two heavy metal doors, which Vlad promptly pushed open, and on the other side them was a huge gym. It looked as if it had every piece of exercise equipment you could ever need was here. I wouldn't be surprised if it did. There was also a track and basketball court. Other doors were scattered on the walls. Probably leading to other workout rooms. "Now let's start with some basics. Why don't you go stand on the track over there."

He pointed towards the starting line while taking off his suit jacket and picking up a timer from a table. I did as he said, already embarrassed by my lack of physical ability. This was so going to suck. Vlad was going to find out just how weak I was without my powers. Then he would probably laugh in my face and make fun of me. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"Alright, I want you to run around the track one time as fast as you can." The older halfa stood on the edge of the track, timer in hand. I got into a starting position, not like it would make any difference. "Ready, set, go." I took off as fast as I could. From gym class I knew I was way slower than average. Pushing my legs faster than I thought I could go, it felt like I was running for my life. After about half way around the track my lungs started screaming for more air and my legs burned. I knew I looked pathetic, I _felt_ it. Vlad was probably laughing right now. But taking the time to look over would make me stop half way and I needed to train. Even if it meant enduring Vlad's jibes. I shakily crossed the finish line, stopped, leaned over, put my hands on my knees and struggled to intake enough air. A small blush colored my face more from embarrassment than from the running.

I glanced up at Vlad who had a calculating look on his face. "Hm, could be worse I suppose. Definitely room for improvement. I assume you fly faster than you run?" Surprise flashed through my mind. He wasn't being mean or condescending. Vlad was seriously asking in order to help me.

Taking another deep breath I righted myself before answering. "Yeah, a lot faster. I think I was meant to fly instead of run." I gave him a small smile. He returned it before motioning for me to demonstrate. Quickly transforming, I aligned myself with the starting line while in the air. After his mark, I flew as fast as I could around the track. The room seemed to blur as I flew, going at least five times as fast, if not more, than while I was running. I crossed the line and slowed down while turning around to head back to where Vlad was standing. Reforming my legs from my tail, I landed next to a slightly stunned older halfa. I was somewhat breathless, but not overworked like when I ran. "Well, how was that?" I beamed at him, knowing I did better at this one.

Vlad gave me a proud look. "Far better than your running. Your flying is above average. Have you ever clocked your speed before?"

I thought about it for a second. "Yeah, a few months after I got my powers Tucker clocked me at 112 MPH, I think. I haven't checked since then, but I know I'm faster now. It only took me like two and a half hours to get here by flying."

Vlad's eyes widened slightly. "That's a seven hour trip by car, Daniel. Are you sure it was only two and a half?"

Calculating the time in my head I nodded. "Yeah I'm sure, why? Do you know how fast that is?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "It's about 200 MPH. That is impressive; you are even faster than me, but no surprise really," Vlad muttered the last part mostly to himself.

I gaped; I was faster than _Vlad_? "200? I had no clue it was that fast." His words caught up to me then. "Wait, why isn't that a surprise?"

Smirking at me he explained. "Ever noticed how you have a spectral tail most of the time you fly, while I never have one?" Now that I thought about it…I nodded. "Well, ghosts who have a natural ability in speed tend to already have spectral tails or form them when flying. Desiree for example."

"That would explain-" Just then my phone rang, interrupting me. Muttering a quick sorry I answered the phone.

"Danny? Where the hell are you?" Sam's irritated voice came through the phone.

Oh crap. I slightly remember her mentioning something at lunch. It would be a miracle if she wasn't mad. "Um, out. Why?" I tried to act nonchalant. Hopefully she wouldn't see through it.

"Because we were supposed to go to the arcade!" Yup, she was pissed. I inwardly groaned and rubbed my neck. How was I supposed to get out of this one? There was no way I would get back in time by flying. I needed to come up with a reasonable excuse and fast.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot." At that I heard Tucker's voice in the background. "Listen, I'll be there as soon as I can. See you guys soon." I quickly hung up before she could interrogate me. A heavy sigh came through my lips as I rubbed my face.

"What ever is wrong, little badger?" Vlad asked me with a curious look.

"I had plans with my friends and I kind of forgot about them…" The older halfa had a strange smile on his face at my remark. I ignored it. "Now I need to find some way to get back to Amity Park within ten minutes."

"Why not just go through my portal?" I gave him a surprised look. "It only takes about eight minutes to get to yours from mine." I think I almost made the man have a heart attack when I quickly gave him a hug and then transformed.

Shouting behind me as I flew out of the gym and towards his lab, "Thanks for everything Vlad! I'll see you later!" Giving him a grin, I disappeared through the wall. As I entered his ghost portal a sudden surge of happiness overtook me. It had been a while since I had felt this happy. Maybe asking Vlad for help was a good idea after all.

* * *

So, not used to first person. I write pretty much in all third person. It's a strange thing to get used to. I tend to switch while I am writing to third person without realizing it. That means if you see something in third person instead of first feel free to point it out. Feel free to point out any mistakes actually haha. Remember, reviews are foreign treats! I totally appreciate them, but don't necessarily need them...but they are nice! See ya next chapter!


	3. Getting to Know One Another

Alrighty, so I totally suck. I wanted this out...oh about a week ago. I didn't even start on it until like three days ago. My best friend came down from college for her fall break so I basically spent Thursday of last week till Tuesday with her/working. As much as it may kill some of you to know, but my life, even if Pompous Pep takes up a good deal of it, comes before my fics. Which saddens me somewhat...okay a lot haha. If I could change my job, from sales associate to full time VladxDanny writer, I would be forever happy and content haha.

Well at least this chapter is a long one, so that makes up for it? Meh probably not haha. It is about 1600 words more than my usual chapters. I will in the future, try my hardest to keep my updates on a weekly basis. If it doesn't happen don't shoot me though, just wait patiently and I may feel so bad you get another long chapter! Oh and my other fic, Summer Sun, will be updated soon as well. I am going to start the next chapter tonight. Okay enough babbling, onto chapter two (or three if you count the prologue, which I don't)!

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews/favorites/follows etc.! I am a super sucky lazy person so I don't respond to each individually...but just so you know I do love them all and appreciate them all! They help me forego sleep to finish late chapters hehe.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Starring at the phone, I was practically willing it to have the number. A phone number was not something I had thought to grab and now I am kicking myself for it. I could just head over to his mansion through the Fenton portal, but what if he was busy? What if he changed his mind and now doesn't want to help me? Pushing the thoughts away, I sighed and walked downstairs in search of my dad. Maybe he knew Vlad's number. Not finding him in the kitchen or living room, I head to the lab. As I descend the stairs, I hear tools and other machines making a whirlwind of noise. Probably working on another invention that will try to kill me. Great.

My dad glances up when he spots me. "Danny! What are you doing down here?" He looks at me weirdly. It's expected I guess, considering I don't remember the last time I was down here with them, let alone saw them. I tend to stay away from my parents when they are working on their inventions. Which seems to be most of the time. They never seek me out either so we don't see each other much.

I eye their half completed pieces of death as I move closer to them. "Uh, I was wondering if you guys have Vlad's phone number?"

My mom stops her work then to look up at me, a questioning gaze in her eyes. "Why do you need Vlad's number? I thought you hated him."

"I never hated him, we just got off on the wrong foot." More like on the wrong everything, but they didn't need to know the details. I needed to come up with a good reason. "And I need some help with my business class so I figured he would be the best person to ask…" I trailed off unconsciously rubbing my neck. Hopefully they wouldn't see through my lie. I didn't even take a business class.

Giving an apologetic look, my dad addressed me. "Sorry, Danny-boy, but we don't have his number. He was the one to contact us." He then went back to whatever it was he was working on. My mom did the same and with a sigh I walked back upstairs. Looks like I was starting at square one, _again_. I had been trying all week to figure out how to contact Vlad without actually going to see him. It hasn't been going too well.

As I started to climb up the steps to my room a little dejected, the doorbell rang. Making my way towards the front door, it rang once again. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming," I grumbled. Shock rooted me to the ground as the opened door revealed who it was. A smug look was on the billionaire's face as he stared at my expression.

"Well Daniel, are you going to invite me in or stand there like you have seen a ghost?" He chuckled at that part and I snapped out of my stupor. Stepping to the side, I opened the door wide enough to allow him in. Closing the door behind the man, I went to lead him to the living room. A firm, but gentle grip grabbed my shoulder stopping me.

Looking up at Vlad with a confused expression, I turned back around. "Don't you want to sit? I'm sure my dad will be happy to see you."

"I'm not here for your father, my dear boy, but for you." I was a little shocked to hear that. But when I thought about it he was always here for me, even if in the past it was to fight. Happiness coursed through me and I couldn't help but smile at him. Raising an eyebrow at my grin Vlad continued, "Since we are starting over, I figured we could actually get to know one another. Care to join me for a bite to eat?"

Shock once again coursed through me. I wanted to be suspicious, but he seemed sincere. That didn't happen often and we had agreed to start over. "I…sure I guess." A genuine un-evil smile worked its way onto Vlad's face. Butterflies swirled in my stomach at the look. What the heck was that? I mentally smacked myself. Just because I recently figured out I was into guys doesn't mean I should start liking every one I see. _Especially_ Vlad. That just spells trouble and humiliation.

"I'll wait in the car while you alert your parents where you are going."

I waved a hand dismissively and walked towards the door. "It's okay, they don't care." I didn't see the weird look Vlad gave me as he turned to follow me out the door. "My curfew isn't until eleven anyway," I finished. Vlad walked up to a simple, yet still very expensive, black car. As he climbed into the driver side I got into the passenger side. "What? No limo today?" I joked.

Vlad chuckled and the butterflies returned. _Damn it. Go away. _I inwardly demanded the stupid fluttering. "No, little badger. I only use the limo when the time calls for it. Mostly for appearance purposes either way. I prefer to drive myself more often than not." Putting the car into drive, he made his way into the more expensive part of town.

"I didn't even know you could drive honestly," I commented gazing out the window.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

Realizing how stupid I sounded, I tried to quickly explain. "Well, I have only ever seen you with the limo or flying in your ghost form. It also didn't seem like you would need a license when you can have somebody just drive you wherever you want."

A light laugh came from the older halfa as he turned right and continued down the street. "That is very true. However, I find driving myself to be relaxing. It also gives my driver days off."

A comfortable silence enveloped us as we drove on. The sun was setting allowing the stars to twinkle into life. I gazed longingly at them. With a sigh I put my forehead against the cool glass of the window. I have always wanted to be an astronaut, but that was shot when I got my ghost powers. Whenever I think about it, I always become slightly depressed. Vlad noticed my slight change in mood. "What's wrong little badger?"

His slightly worried and comforting tone confused me. Since when did Vlad care? With another sigh, I decided to tell him. "Ever since I was little I have always wanted to be an astronaut. Well, now that I have my ghost powers it's never gonna happen. Whenever I look up at the sky it reminds of that…" I trailed off embarrassed by my mood.

"Being a hybrid changes your whole life, it can even change who you are." I was about to retort, but the look on Vlad's face made me stop. A ton of emotions flitted through his eyes, I'm not even sure if I caught them all. Even though I lived a few months without knowing there was another hybrid, Vlad was still here; there was still another one of my kind even if I didn't know it. He lived twenty years truly alone. Not just from a companion or love, but he was the _only _half ghost. A whole new respect and understanding for the man overwhelmed me. I had doubts about starting over with Vlad, but they faded away as the new emotions filled me.

"There isn't much you can do to change it. However, would you change it? If you had the option, would you take away your ghost half?" Vlad glanced at me questioningly as he rolled to a stop at our destination. Before I could grab the handle, the door was opened for me. A little surprised, I glanced up and saw a valet had opened it for me. Slightly embarrassed I hopped out and waited for Vlad.

When I glanced up at the restaurant my jaw dropped. Leave it to Vlad to go to the most expensive one in town. The only time I had ever been in here was when I was fighting a ghost. It had flown in the building and I chased after it. After the fight the restaurant was closed for a few weeks for repairs. It was all over the news and I had stayed away from here since.

A warm hand on the small of my back guided me towards the entrance. Suddenly feeling self conscious, I glanced down at my clothes. "Uh, Vlad?"

"Yes, Daniel?" Vlad asked as another person opened the doors for us.

"Shouldn't I wear something...different?" Vlad looked at my clothes then. I was wearing dark jeans, a plain green shirt and a pair of blue converse. Nothing even remotely suited to this restaurant.

"You look fine and nobody will say otherwise," he stated simply. I had the feeling either he owned the restaurant or had been here enough times before when mayor, that the staff knew better. Wouldn't surprise me, but it didn't help my feeling of being completely underdressed.

The host recognized Vlad immediately, surprise, and led us to a secluded table. As we sat down, I thought about his question. Would I change it so I didn't have my powers anymore? "No, I wouldn't," I said looking at Vlad.

He looked back a little confused. "Wouldn't what, little badger?"

"Give up my powers. I mean it sucks that I can't do some normal things anymore, but what I can do instead is just too amazing to ever give up. Also knowing I'm not alone helps." I smiled at Vlad and he smiled back. "Would you?"

"I wouldn't. Besides, don't you think I would have figured out a way by now if I did?" He raised a questioning brow at me.

I laughed, really laughed, for the first time in a while. It felt good. "Yeah, years ago." The waiter came by and asked for our order. Seeing as how I had no clue how to even read the menu, I let Vlad order for me. When the waiter walked away, I noticed Vlad was starring at me. Those stupid butterflies came back again. "Um, is something wrong?" I asked fidgeting.

"I was just curious as to why you weren't out with your friends or if we would be interrupted like last time." Vlad looked at me expectantly.

A small blush leapt to my face. "Um, well we shouldn't be interrupted, unless it's a ghost or something. I was stressing out last time about asking for your help I totally forgot about my plans." A smug grin leapt on Vlad's face. Pompous jerk. "Sam and Tucker are on a date right now so…" I trailed off not sure what else to say.

"Your two friends are dating?" The older halfa looked surprised. Why was he surprised? Didn't he keep tabs on my family and me anymore?

I nodded my head. "Yeah, they have been for about…nine months I think…" I thought back to when they told me. "Well, I have known for about nine months, but I'm not sure exactly how long they have been together." I played with my napkin thinking about it.

Vlad interrupted my thoughts. "Don't you like the goth girl?" Looking up surprised, I noticed he had a surprisingly blank expression.

"No, I mean yes, I mean…" taking a deep breath I explained. "I did, in freshmen year. But it was just a silly crush. It stopped before sophomore year ever started. I'm happy for them and all. I just wish they could understand how sometimes I feel like the third wheel."

"I know what you mean little badger. It can be rough, but keep your head held high. You will find somebody soon enough." I was about to ask how he knew, but then it stuck me and I almost face palmed. My mom and dad, duh.

"How do you know? Even if I do somewhat find somebody, will I ever be able to tell them my secret? Or will they even understand if I do?" I became slightly dejected finally saying it out loud.

Vlad raised an eyebrow at that, which confused me. "They? Why not 'she'?" I gulped. Oh crap. I messed up. Nobody knew I was gay. Not even Sam and Tucker. They hadn't figured it out yet and I hadn't told them, but of course Vlad would be the one to pick up on my slight change in wording.

"W-Well I was j-just…" I had no clue how to work my way out of this. Vlad knew it too. There was only one person I couldn't get away with lying to and that was the person sitting across from me. A fierce blush rose to my face and I slid down slightly in my plush chair.

Vlad had a smile on his face, but it wasn't a mean one, surprisingly. "Yes, Daniel?"

I covered my face in my hands. I might as well just get this over with; otherwise Vlad will probably make it worse. "The reason I said 'they' instead of 'she' is because…" I swallowed and took a deep breath. "Because I'm not interested in dating a she, but a…he…" I trailed off, practically whispering the last part. Vlad heard it though, I know he did. Having ghost powers increases all of your senses. Not to mention the restaurant wasn't very loud.

A larger, but slim hand, grabbed one of my mine and pulled it away from my face. I glanced up nervously at Vlad. He had a warm smile on his face. "That's nothing to be ashamed of little badger." The older halfa let go of my hand when he knew I wasn't going to hide behind it again. A slight tingling sensation was left from the touch. I sat up a little and moved my other hand away as he continued.

"You shouldn't be afraid or ashamed to be yourself Daniel. Even if that means you are half ghost or your sexual preference is towards men." Vlad gave me an encouraging smile. "I'm assuming, based on your reaction, that I am the first to know?"

The waiter came with our food then, steak with sides of steamed vegetables and some kind of soup. Picking up my fork and knife I replied to Vlad. "Yeah, you're the first. I haven't even thought of telling my friends yet, or anybody else for that matter." I took a bite of the steak and it was delicious. Tucker would kill to have meat like this. I tried my hardest to eat with my best manners. I still felt like an ignorant cave person. Vlad didn't comment though, so I guess it was good enough.

Halfway through our meal, while I was scrapping the bottom of the soup bowl with some of the bread, Vlad decided to pick up where we left off. "How long have you known? And how did you figure it out?" He simply questioned. I was hesitant to answer, but it seemed like he was just curious.

"I have known for a couple of months. So not long. I found out when the girls I thought were attractive before, just weren't any more. There were also some guys I found I liked. Well, more like I was attracted to them." I took another bite of my food before continuing. "I was really confused and scared. I didn't know what was wrong. I also didn't really want to admit it at first. I was in such denial that I thought a ghost had done something to me." I laughed humorlessly. I can't look at Vlad right now. Who knows what kind of look is on his face. "But when I finally took the time to think about it, I realized I have always been this way. I was just pushing it away before without knowing it." I shrugged and took a drink of my water, with nothing left to say. This was so embarrassing. The thought of talking with my friends about it was bad enough, but Vlad? I will probably regret telling him.

"It seems you are one who is able to keep secrets pretty well." I looked up then, surprised at his response. "I understand why you wish to keep both. And you don't have to worry, I won't say anything." As much as my previous experience told me to not trust him, I found myself doing so anyway. Vlad hasn't revealed any of my secrets so far, so why would he start now? I had to remind myself, _again_, that we started over. Why do I keep forgetting that?

I gave a thankful and relieved smile. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Having someone else know felt good, even if it was Vlad. "May I ask one question? It seems my curiosity is getting the better of me," the older halfa gazed at me.

I shrugged. "Sure I guess."

"Who were the men that caught your attention? Don't tell me one of them is that moronic jock that everybody practically idolizes." He gave me look and I burst into laughter.

"No, no, no. Even if I am into guys, Dash is no way _near_ my type." I thought about it for a second. "I don't really have a type, at least, not that I noticed yet. As far as the guys, well it was mostly ones that I would see while I was walking around school or the mall. People I didn't even know." There was no way in hell I was going to tell Vlad he was the first one to catch my interest. I would never survive the embarrassment and humiliation.

"That's somewhat surprising. Most homosexuals realize their feelings through liking somebody they know. But then again, you aren't like most in any case." Vlad gave me a smirk. Damn it, it was like he knew. I tried my best to not show anything and thankfully he moved on. Whether he guessed it or not, I'll probably never know. At least he wasn't saying anything about it.

We ended up talking for over another hour after we finished eating. I had no clue just how much we had in common. It was also nice to relax and not worry about things for a while. Thankfully no ghosts attacked as I would have beaten them…well more dead. The waiter had come back a few times asking if we needed anything else or any refills on our drinks. The last time he came Vlad ordered me a dessert and paid the bill. It was chocolate mousse with some white chocolate shavings and a fresh strawberry. Heaven is probably the best word to describe this dish.

After I practically inhaled it, Vlad laughed as I ate the strawberry. "You sure do have a sweet tooth little badger."

I simply shrugged. "I get it from my dad. My mom likes sweets, but my dad loves them." I popped the rest of the strawberry in my mouth and then licked some of the juice off my fingers. Vlad handed me a napkin to wipe the rest off. "What time is it?"

Glancing at his watch, Vlad provided me with the time. "It's eight thirty. Why, do you need to get home?"

I shook my head. "My curfew is normally elven, but on Friday nights it's midnight. Not like it matters though…" I mumbled the last part to myself, but Vlad caught it.

"Why doesn't it matter?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as we made our way out of the restaurant. Vlad handed his ticket to the valet and we waited for him to bring back the car.

"My parents are usually too absorbed with their inventions to notice. The few times they are around they don't normally say anything." Vlad's car arrived with the valet pulling open the doors. The older hybrid handed the guy a tip and then we drove away. I continued, "Which works for me, I usually miss curfew and bring home below average grades because of ghost fighting. Not to mention all of the injuries and wounds I cover up. I don't normally have to worry about making up an excuse for my parents." I rubbed my neck nervously. Great, it looks like I ruined the mood.

Vlad stayed quiet as he drove. Try as I might, I couldn't get the courage to look at him. Looking out the window instead of my shoes, I noticed we were driving out of Amity Park. I had thought he was taking me home… "Where are we going?" I finally broke the silence.

Vlad looked over and smiled at me. "It's a surprise." I slid a little down in my seat, and pouted. I didn't really like surprises, not with hunting ghosts all of the time. A small yawn escaped my lips and I covered my mouth with my hand. Going to bed at four the night before wasn't really the best idea. It was either that or fail another math test.

As I started to drift off, Vlad lightly shook me awake. "Daniel, we're here," Vlad opened the car door and climbed out. I followed suit and rubbed my eyes, trying to shake the sleep from them. We were in what looked like a park. Vlad led me to the middle of a grassy field and then promptly pointed up.

I gasped as I took in the view. The night sky was clear and breathtaking. Seeing the stars without the effect of city lights was amazing. I twirled around slowly trying to drink everything in at once. A smile leapt onto my face as I started to mentally point out some constellations.

A brief flash of light caused me to turn to my right. Vlad transformed to his ghost half with a smirk on his face. I looked at him confused. "Well, Daniel, shall we test out your speed with a race?" He flew up higher, egging me on. With a grin, I transformed as well, my spectral tail and worries flowing behind me as I soared into the night sky.

* * *

So at first you may have been thinking "1600 words isn't a lot!", until you read it haha. That's more than half of my usual chapter lengths. I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think! Time to go work on Summer Sun...I hope to have the next chapter up within a couple of days. Reviews and such are greatly appreciated! See ya next chapter!


	4. Falling

Oh, well hi there! Long time no see, huh? Man, two late chapters in a row? I suck. Not to mention this one is a short one. I'm sorry, but let's just say this chapter was being a pain in the butt and not wanting to be written. You can thank 3 Musketeers bars, Sprite and How to Train Your Dragon soundtrack for this chapter coming out. Those things helped me trudge through the stupid block I was having with this chapter. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and such! I appreciate them and love them all!

Enjoy!

* * *

A content sigh left my lips as I collapsed onto my bed. It was four in the morning and for once I wasn't exhausted from fighting ghosts. No, I was pleasantly exhausted from flying around for hours talking with Vlad. I can't even remember the last time I felt so relaxed and _happy_. Who would have thought that Vlad and I would spend so much time together not fighting? It was a change and I loved it. That and we actually had a lot in common, besides being half ghosts.

As I snuggled into my warm blankets, I felt myself begin to drift off. My lips were tugged in a tired smile. Maybe Vlad and I can do that again sometime. It's a better stress reliever than fighting ghosts. Sleep overcame me then, dreams of Vlad and the night sky dancing into my mind. Until they turned into something different during my sleep.

I stood in the middle of an empty room alone. My friends and family had all come and gone, none willing to stay or take notice and let me leave with them. The pain was horrible and I was so alone. But instead of letting them worry by seeing what I felt, I locked my emotions up. They loved me, they just didn't have much time and I understand. I'm busy myself. It still hurt though and the pain didn't leave with the understanding.

All of a sudden, a soft light came from the far side of the room. I tried to walk towards it, but it moved further away. I took to running, but that made the light move faster as well. Tripping over my own two feet, I stumbled and then fell. As I lay on the ground, watching the light fly away, tears streamed down my face. Hope at not being alone had sprung up and I had tried desperately to catch it. I had been denied once again.

Warm, gentle hands gripped my shoulders. Looking up, I saw Vlad kneeling in front of me. My mouth fell open and I couldn't help but gaze. He smiled and then moved his hands. Fear coursed through me until he grabbed my hands with his own and pulled me up. I stood close to him, looking up, our hands still clasped together. Warmth radiated from him as he smiled down affectionately. I just smiled back.

Vlad let go of one hand while intertwining our fingers together with the other. I didn't blush or protest, because it felt so natural to hold hands with him like this. He guided me towards the one door in the lonely, black room. Gripping the door handle, he pushed it open and led me outside. A bright light blinded me before I could see.

I woke with a start, as something hit me in the face. Rubbing my nose with an annoyed groan, I opened my eyes to see what happened. There was some kind of metal device lying on my bed where it had landed after hitting me. My dad walked in then to retrieve it. "Sorry Danny! Didn't mean to hit you." After he picked it up, he looked at the readings on it. "Huh, these things always seem to like you. Wonder why that is?" I gave a tired shrug as he lumbered out of my room as oblivious as ever.

Despite the fact that almost all of my parents' inventions hone in on me, they never connect the dots. It's kind of pathetic really, they can't even figure out their own son is half ghost and they are ghost hunters. Rolling over, I tried to get back to sleep and back to the quickly fading dream, but it wasn't working. I glanced at my clock and it showed it was about noon. A sigh came from my mouth as I pushed the covers back to get up. After grabbing a quick shower, I made my way back to my room, water dripping off my hair.

I dried my head as I thought about that strange dream. The dream was already forgotten and gone. All I could remember was that Vlad was in it. Makes sense considering how much time we spent together last night. Grabbing my phone, I noticed I had a text. Probably Sam or Tucker. Once my phone was opened, I nearly dropped the thing. It was Vlad at nine this morning.

_Good morning, Little Badger. You are probably still sleeping seeing as how late you returned home. I hope you are getting some much needed rest. Whenever you wish to train again just let me know. _

A blush crept onto my face and I about smacked myself. It was just a text message. Why was I getting so happy over a text from _Vlad? _Sighing, I rubbed my face with my free hand. There was no use lying to myself. We have become friends, which I am more than happy about, but that doesn't mean I need to start falling for the man. Which seems to be what I am doing. Just great.

**I did thanks. Um, when can we train again?**

Once the message was sent, I grabbed my backpack to get started on my homework. I knew if I put it off something would happen to keep me from doing it, like ghosts. Rifling through the assignments, I got started on history first. I hate math so that was going to be last. A few minutes later my phone buzzed with a reply from Vlad.

_I am currently on a business trip. I won't arrive back home until Monday morning. We may train after you are finished with school, if you like. You can start by yourself, Daniel. Remember what I said about how our ghost and human halves are connected?_

Sadness swept through me. Vlad was going to be gone all weekend? Guilt came through me next. He left on a business trip this morning after I kept him up until four. Why didn't he say something?

**Why didn't you tell me last night you had to leave so early? If I would have known I wouldn't have made you stay out so late. And I would like to start on Monday. So does that mean I should start running or something? **

It would make sense. I need to train my human half as well as my ghost half. A frown hopped onto my face. I don't like to exercise, _at all_. But, if I want to get my powers more under control I have no choice. Grimacing at the thought of working out at a gym, my phone alerted me once again.

_It's quite alright Daniel. You did not make me stay out; I enjoyed every bit of it as you. I was on a plane for a couple of hours this morning, so I slept then. No harm, no fowl. That is exactly what I mean._

I blushed as I read the message. He enjoyed spending time with me? I mentally slapped myself. Duh, if he didn't then he wouldn't have flew around with me until _four in the morning_. No wonder my friends call me clueless. Then I read the last part of his message and groaned. Damn it. I was not looking forward to _that_ part of training. I typed a quick reply before immersing myself in my homework.

**I hate working out. This is going to suck. **

I didn't get an immediate reply; I figured he was busy in a meeting or something. Forcing myself to focus on homework was hard when my traitor thoughts kept going back to a certain silver haired man. But, a few hours and ghosts later, I had all but my math homework done. Breathing a sigh of relief, I got up and stretched deciding to take a break before I moved on.

Letting the white rings slide over, a chill crawled through me as my ghost form took hold. I flew through my window and into the sky. Flying high, I felt the sun beat down and the wind caress me. There was still a slight chill even though spring was here. The days were slowly getting longer as summer drew near. My thoughts drifted to the future. Junior prom was coming in about a month or so. I still haven't found a date, even though Sam and Tucker keep telling me it's okay. I would prefer to not feel like a third wheel though.

As I floated leisurely though some of the low lying clouds, I continued to think. This would also be our last summer as high school students. Both of them had decided on colleges already and were making plans to apply soon. I had no idea what I wanted to do after I graduated, assuming I could that is. My grades were still horrible, just barely passing. Even if I did graduate, no college would take me. A sad sigh escaped me. I have enough trouble juggling school and ghost fighting right now, how am I supposed to add a job to that? Maybe it will be easier once I have Vlad helping me with my powers. I would be able to duplicate and hold my form better and longer.

My phone buzzed in my jumpsuit pocket then. Pulling it out I saw it was Vlad. A smile lit up my face as I read his reply.

_That may be so, but you will find that exercise can be a great stress reliever._

**Not as good as flying for hours on end beneath the stars.**

_Quite true._

**Hey Vlad?**

_Yes, Daniel?_

**Thanks.**

_For what, may I ask?_

**For everything.**

_You're welcome, Little Badger. Anytime you need me, I'm here._

I really did drop my phone then and had to fly like mad to catch it. Rereading that message over and over caused my heart to pound harder and my breath to catch. It also caused me to fall even faster in love than I already was.

* * *

Alrighty, I apologize for this sucky and short chapter. So, what did you guys think? See ya next chapter!


	5. A Little Too Much

Hi guys! So please don't mention how much I suck for getting this chapter out super late *hides* I don't know if I mentioned it on this story, but I work at a party store...and Halloween just happened. I hope you can imagine the craziness that implies. So needless to say, I didn't get much writing time. Which saddens me and I'm sure you. I will work hard to make sure updates are once a week, but I do have a life so, please just wait patiently if it doesn't happen. But you don't have to worry about me never finishing, because I will if it kills me.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I appreciate them a ton and can never get enough! I dedicate this chapter to all of you!

Enjoy!

* * *

I scowled as my doorbell rung. Taking a glance at my watch, I noted the time. 12:36 AM. Who in the world could be here at this hour? Flying from my office to the front door, I heard pounding on the oak as the doorbell was rung. With an irritated expression, I pulled open the front door. Surprise clouded my features as I saw young Daniel standing there. He never knocked or rung the doorbell before, besides the very first time.

Raising an eyebrow, I stepped aside to let him in as I looked him over. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a wine red shirt and silver tie. He would look quite dashing if it wasn't for the haphazard appearance, bloodshot eyes and the strong odor of alcohol wafting from him. Just what had he been doing? With a small wave of my hand, I lead the intoxicated teen to my kitchen.

As I headed towards to coffee maker, Danny sat on one of the bar stools and laid his head down on his arms. I'm actually quite surprised he hasn't said anything. That could be an affect of the alcohol though. As the coffee brewed, I pulled some bread from the pantry and popped it in the toaster. Grabbing a glass, I filled it with water and placed it in front of Danny. He didn't look up as I turned back around to grab the toast and put some jelly on it.

Putting the coffee into a mug, I placed it and the toast in front of the teen and stood on the other side of the bar. He pulled his head up then and glanced at the offered food and drinks. Scowling at the toast, he picked up the coffee and glanced into the mug. "Uh…do you have any milk and sugar?"

I moved to get the requested items. "Ah, so he does speak." Putting them next to the steaming mug, I sat next to him. "Care to explain?" Danny looked at me for a moment before pouring the milk and sugar into his coffee. After taking a few sips, he put the mug down, but didn't let go.

"I don't really know where to start," he began, his speech slurring slightly, but not terrible. He looked awful, really, but somehow still beautiful to me. Pushing those kinds of thoughts away for the moment, I focused on Danny's needs and, more importantly, the reason why he was here tonight.

Placing a warm, encouraging hand on his shoulder, I urged him to go on. "Why not just start from the beginning? That is typically a good place." I gave him an encouraging smile while gently squeezing his slim shoulder. The young ghost hero took a deep breath before he began.

"Today was prom." Ah, so that explains his attire. I'm surprised he didn't tell me. "I was a little upset I didn't have a date and was basically a third wheel for Sam and Tucker." A glare hopped onto that beautiful face as he told his story. "They said it would be okay, but once we got there, they ended up leaving me behind. I got pissed and went to a table and just sulked." Danny pulled his hands up and rubbed his face then. "I overheard some of the jocks talking, saying they spiked the punch." I could feel him rolling his eyes at that. I had to suppress my eye roll as well. A typical move for the popular crowd at dances. It never seems to get old for them. With a small blush covering his cheeks, Danny continued. "I shouldn't have done it, but I was miserable and thought it might help me enjoy the dance. So instead of fixing it, I went up and got myself some punch. As I drank it I started to feel better, so I got more. And more. And more." The slim hands moved into his hair as his elbows propped himself up. I had a feeling that he did something he regretted.

"Well, there was this guy who didn't go to our school there. He was invited by someone, but they ended up ditching him." Jealousy burned inside me as the idea that the two teen's were flirting struck me. "We started talking and having fun. I gave him some of my punch, forgetting that it was spiked. Then he started to hit on me, but I didn't want a hook up or anything, so as I went to leave, he grabbed me and tried to kiss me…" It took all of my willpower to break something at this moment. How dare this insolent brat touch _my_ Daniel?

"I stopped him in time, but then he got pissed and started yelling and asking me these questions. Dash and some others just happened to be there when he asked if I was gay. Before I could get anything out, they started spreading the rumor around." The teen thumped his head on the table, exasperated. "Now the whole school knows I'm gay, and thinks I'm a slut and a gold digger."

"Why do they believe you are a gold digger?" I was confused as to why they came to this conclusion. Although, it wouldn't surprise me if some of the teens had made it up.

"Because they know I'm friends with you and automatically assumed I'm fucking you for your money." Danny's face was still on the table when the scowl appeared on my face. He sure doesn't have control over his language when he is intoxicated.

With a small smile, I pulled the younger hybrid into a hug. He tensed momentarily before embracing me back. As I ran my hands soothingly over his back, he squeezed tighter. I could feel the silent sobs racking his body, as he tried to be discreet. "Oh little badger. It will be okay. I promise." If it meant I had to visit some teens as Plasmius, then so be it.

"How are you supposed to know? You aren't the one who deals with those assholes," he mumbled into my chest.

I pulled his chin up with my hand to make him look at me. "Because right now, as you are intoxicated, everything seems hopeless and awful. Also, it is always darkest before the dawn, is it not?" He gave me a glare and knowing the silent meaning, I laughed. "Daniel, I remember you telling me the bullying stopped in your sophomore year?"

Danny scrunched up his nose in thought. "Yeah, but what does that have anything to do with this?"

"It has quite a lot. Isn't Dash the one who tormented you?" At the small nod, I continued. "If he quit bullying you, then it probably won't start up again from a simple rumor he created; regardless if it is true. Rumors are different though. They spread like wildfire and everybody tends to take part in them, they come and go no matter your age. However, they will die soon enough. It shouldn't last too long because more interesting ones will take the attention away from the one concerning you."

I ran my hand through the soft, black locks as he thought about what I said. There were a few things I was curious about. "Were you interested in the guy who was flirting with you?" I tried to act as nonchalant as possible. It wouldn't be too hard to trick the teen while he was in this state though.

"No, I was just bored and he seemed fun to talk to. I didn't even know he was gay until he came onto me." The teen seemed lost in thought at the moment. His eyes had become even more glazed and far away looking. I continued with my questions.

"Do you always have a habit of swearing after you have drunk alcohol?" I sure hope he didn't have a habit of drinking period. But he was a teen and bound to be curious. If it became a problem though, I would have to step in.

The ghost hero looked up at me surprised, some of his haze broken. "This is the first time I have drank." Oh? That was somewhat surprising; yet it wasn't. He was the hero of the town and a pretty naïve one at that. Not to mention Maddie and Jack weren't drinkers in the slightest. I doubt Jasmine ever drank either. His friends seemed the most likely, especially Samantha. Speaking of his friends…

"Daniel, not that I mind you coming to me, but why didn't you seek your friends out?" He quickly looked down, upset. Wrong question. Butter biscuits, how was I going to fix this? "I'm sorry, little badger, I didn't mean to upset you," I explained in a soothing voice, while pulling him close. "If you don't wish to talk about it, you don't have to." I rubbed his back as the tears fell down his cheeks once again.

My heart clenched to have him upset like this. I have never seen Daniel cry, despite what he has gone through, tears were not something I ever saw come from the teen. With a sigh, I realized that despite how much he may show his emotions on his face, he still tried to hide the ones that bothered him the most.

I transformed into Plasmius and flew us to the guest bedroom Danny had come accustomed to staying in for the past month or so. He was here about every other evening. Either I helped him with his ghost powers or his schoolwork. Every now and then we would play chess or a card game; sometimes we would just talk and get to know one another better. It always surprised me how alike we were.

Placing the young hybrid on the bed, I pulled off his jacket and tie. Then came his shoes and socks, followed by the vest around his torso. As I undressed him for bed, which I knew I touched him more than was necessary, but when would a chance like this arise again? He just stared at me the entire time, a strange look in his eyes. I pulled off his pants and belt, just leaving the red shirt and black boxers.

It took most of my willpower to not take advantage of him. Especially when he looked so willing. As I folded his clothes and placed them on the dresser, I made my way back over to him. I ruffled the black locks and smiled down at him. "Get some rest, Daniel. I'm sure you are going to have a wonderful hangover in the morning. If you need anything, you know where my room is."

As I went to walk away, a hand grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me back. I raised an eyebrow as I turned around. Danny sat up, grabbed my face and smashed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened and I froze. What was he doing? I went to pull him off, but his tongue traced the seem of my lips, silently pleading for entrance. I moaned and opened my mouth. Fighting his tongue for dominance, I could feel my arousal growing as pleasure shot up and down my spine.

Danny moaned and rubbed himself against me for friction, his hard on growing. My control was breaking, if I didn't stop soon, I would take him tonight. And I wanted him totally willing and sober. Realizing that he probably didn't know exactly what he was doing, caused the haze to clear as if ice water had been splashed on me. Pulling him away, I forced him at arms length and looked into his eyes. They were glazed and filled with lust. But was it for me? Or was it an effect of the alcohol? That thought caused my stomach to churn.

Even though my desire for the young hybrid was great, it was mixed with love. My heart was in it as much as my body. The feelings had to be completely mutual. He looked confused as I stared at him. Taking a deep, steadying breath, I thought of something to say as to not hurt his feelings. "Daniel, if you still want to do this when you are sober, then seek me out. But I doubt you will appreciate it if you have a hangover along with pain in your backside. You probably won't remember this either, and we don't want that now, do we?" I raised a questioning brow at him. He looked disappointed, but luckily he could see my enough reasoning, which was good for me.

I placed a quick kiss on his forehead before leaving the room. Opting to walk to my room to clear my head, I took the long route. This advancement was curious one. Just what were Danny's feelings for me? With a smile, I realized I at least had somewhat of a chance. A small chuckle left my lips. I wonder what all Danny will remember in the morning?

* * *

What did you think? I once again apologize for how late this is...onto finishing the next chapter of Summer Sun! See ya next chapter!


	6. Hungover

Hey everyone! So, I could probably think up at least five different and decent reasons as to why this took so long. Then I thought about it, and realized I don't owe you guys an explanation. Sorry if that sounds...well jerkish, but life is a little hard right now so even when I have time to write, I want to, but then I don't. I also am not going to tell you guys every single one of my troubles, so please don't ask. Anyway, I'm sorry this is late, hope you can forgive me, if not oh well. Thank you all for being patient and your reviews and whatnot! I appreciate them a ton :D.

Enjoy!

* * *

A throbbing pain woke me up and a groan slipped past my lips. Rubbing my head, I slowly sat up. As I opened my eyes, I immediately became confused as the where I was. The drapes were pulled back so it was completely dark; it wasn't my room. Feeling the silk and unbearably soft sheets it dawned on me. I'm in Vlad's mansion. What? After I started drinking the punch everything became a haze. Then as I left it all turns to black. Did I just come in here and sleep?

Bringing forth my neon green eyes, I glanced around the room now that I could see. My clothes were all folded on my dresser next to my shoes. So, I ran into Vlad. Oh god, what did I say? Or do? As if the billionaire heard my thoughts, the door to my room opened and revealed a suave older half ghost. "Oh, you're awake. I brought you some breakfast as you probably can't walk without your head feeling as if it will explode." He chuckled at the last part. A blush stained my cheeks as he turned on a small light in the far end of the room before making his way over to me. The light hurt my eyes as I quickly flashed away the green back into blue.

The smell of food hit my nostrils and that was when I realized I was hungry. Glancing up sheepishly I gave him a thankful smile. Grabbing the coffee first, I took a greedy sip, not caring that I burned my tongue. The bed dipped slightly as Vlad sat on the edge and watched me with a curious look. As I ate my meal with a throbbing head and burnt tongue, the billionaire just stared at me. After I finished, he handed me some pills and I swallowed them with the offered orange juice.

The older hybrid just continued to stare at me, as if waiting for a reaction. "Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid last night…" I pleaded. That would be great. Ruin the friendship I have with Vlad just because I did something stupid while drunk. The billionaire gave me a look before answering.

"The first stupid thing you did was drink that punch knowing it was laced with alcohol," he answered in an even, yet slightly chastising tone. I winced, but didn't say anything. What all did I tell him? "The second would be going ghost and then flying here while intoxicated. I'm assuming you flew through the portal and for some unknown reason, flew outside to ring the doorbell." He raised an eyebrow to see if I would disagree. It sounds familiar, but I couldn't be sure. I remember running to the bathroom to go ghost and then I flew towards the portal…and that's it.

When I didn't disagree he continued. "And the last stupid thing you did was, instead of staying there and _calling_ me, you flew here. I would have come and helped you." I could only stare despite my pounding head. All of the stupid things Vlad said I did…were things that I could have hurt myself by doing or not doing. I knew the man cared, but he had never really shown it before. It made my heart speed up.

"What about…embarrassing things? Did I do anything like that?" Vlad gave me a smirk and I winced. Oh god, what did I do? I waited, but he didn't say anything. Instead he lightly ruffled my hair, trying not to touch my head. Glancing up, I gave him a questioning look. "Well?"

"Daniel, nothing you did would be considered embarrassing. However, you may think otherwise, but I'm not going to recount every word you spoke or every action you made. If you remember great, if you don't, no big deal." With a smile, he stood. "What is the last thing you remember?" he questioned as he took the tray and my dirty dishes and placed them on a table near the door.

Racking my throbbing head, I thought about it. "I remembering going ghost…and flying out of the school…that's all," I shrugged, unsure of what else to say.

Vlad raised a questioning brow. "That's all? You don't remember being here?"

I thought hard enough that it just made me wince in pain. "No, that's all," I muttered. What all did I say or do? I must have done something that he wants me to remember…but I can't remember anything. "Just tell me what I did."

The billionaire just shook his head. "If you don't remember then I'm not going to tell you," he said with an arrogant smile. Pompous jerk. Glaring at him, I just folded my arms over my chest, trying to look menacing. It wasn't working when I was practically wincing in pain every few seconds from the throbs in my head. I'm never drinking again…

"As always, you may stay here for as long as you like. I'll let you rest for now, if you need me you know where to find me." Giving me a smile, he grabbed the tray and walked out of the room. I just stared after him, practically willing him to come back. With a small sigh, I reached over to the light switch and flipped it off. Sighing at the darkness, I snuggled back into the warm covers while hoping sleep would come soon.

I wish I could tell Vlad my feelings. It would make life so much easier. And a lot more enjoyable. I fell for him hard. And fast. Not a very good idea, but my heart wouldn't listen to my brain. Especially when he was twice my age. Well, sort of. The whole ghost DNA and aging thing confused me, and all I knew was that it slowed it down by a lot. Physically, Vlad was less than thirty. It didn't slow mine down a whole lot, but he thinks that's because I haven't gone all the way through puberty yet.

As sleep slowly pulled me under, I thought about summer. Maybe Vlad would let me stay here most of the time? He already did even though it was during school. My grades had improved because of him though, along with my ghost powers. If I ask my parents if I could stay, maybe he would let me? As happy thoughts danced through my mind, I fell under the soft comfort of sleep.

A gentle shaking motion on my shoulder woke me up. Opening my blurry eyes, I saw Vlad standing over me. My heart immediately began to pound as I tried to shake the sleep from my head. "Feel better?" He smiled as I nodded, slowly sitting up. "Great, now, I have some new clothes for you. It has occurred to me that despite how much you stay over, you never bring any of your own clothes." He motioned to the walk in closet that I had yet to open. "I tried to get them in your style, but much better fitting than what you normally wear. But you have a wide range of clothes and anything you would need will probably be in there. Use any and all of it as you so choose."

As I shifted to get out of bed to change, Vlad stood and handed me my cell phone. Glancing at it, I saw I had quite a few missed calls and messages. The missed calls were from Sam and Tucker, as were most of the messages. Only one was from my mom. _Going to a ghost convention, will be back in four days. _Great, now they will bring home even more inventions that were made to kill me. With a sigh, I headed towards the closet, relieved that my headache was gone. Whatever those pills were, I need to get some and keep them on hand.

Finding a pair of dark jeans and a stripped t-shirt, I slipped those on as I looked for some shoes. A gasp escaped my lips as I stared at almost a whole wall of converse. Smiling, I picked up a bright orange pair and started lacing them up as Vlad walked in. "You are finished with school for the year, correct?"

Thinking about it, I smiled. "Yeah, I'm done. The last two days are just filled with parties and stuff. I didn't plan on going anyway. Why?" I asked with curiosity. Did the billionaire want to do something with me? I followed him as he walked out of the closet and then into the bedroom.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow, and if not if you would like to join me for the day?" he asked. That was weird. Vlad didn't normally ask to hang out for a whole day. Was tomorrow something special?

Grinning up at him, I gave a hasty reply. "Sure! I don't have anything going on tomorrow." The older hybrid gave a happy smile, which made my heart melt. He didn't smile like that much and I lived for those moments when he did. They were like little prizes I always tried to win.

He gently ruffled my hair. "Excellent. How about you stay here while your parents are at the ghost convention?" I raised my eyebrow at that. How did Vlad know? All of my messages had been unread. Maybe they called him? Oh well, not that it mattered. I nodded my head as I followed him out towards the dining room. As we ate, I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I always looked forward to spending time with him. Even if it was just watching a movie.

While Vlad and I talked at the table during lunch, I just kept wondering if someday, I would be sitting here as his lover, not a friend.

* * *

Whatcha' think? I didn't want to describe this whole day, when I am going to be describing and telling Danny's birthday practically hour by hour. So short chapter in preparation for a long one? Meh, I don't know. See ya next chapter!


	7. The First of Many

Soooooooooooooooo...How are all of you guys doing? Impatient and angry at me for not updating I bet. Oops? Um...well a short story to accompany this chapter! I was playing Temple Run 2 on my phone earlier today when a realization dawned on me. I have spent the past two weeks playing this game (on my new Samsung Galaxy S III), trying to get higher levels and scores, when I could/should be writing. I have spent the past two weeks playing on my new iPad Mini when I could/should be writing. However, I would like to be excused for the past two weeks because I am OBSESSED with technology and am a huge tech geek. Thus my career path in the technology world. So when I get new, shiny electronic toys, I loose my touch with the world. BUT, I have spent the past FOUR MONTHS, wasting my time on the internet saying I will start writing after this one last thing, after this one other thing, after this one video, after this one game and so on and so forth. I put the pro in procrastination it seems.

I would just like to apologize about how long this update took, it's not even a super long chapter, but when I, the author of this story, has to go BACK AND REREAD WHAT I WROTE, I will forget what I originally had planned immediately after the last chapter. Oh, don't worry, I remember what I planned on the story in general, I have that written down with all of my other story ideas, but chapter by chapter? Nope. I don't write those down...mostly because I plan on writing the next chapter within the next week. Now, I can promise you guys one thing. I WILL finish all of the stories I start. Even if it takes a while. Life has been...crazy is putting it lightly, but that is what it has been for the past four months, which is why it seems like I dropped off the face of the Earth since like...December haha. Between working full time, family craziness, and friends, I just put my stories and ideas to the back of my mind. BUT THEY WERE STILL THERE, DON'T WORRY.

Anyway, if you didn't read the above, I'm sorry, I suck, I'm a huge procrastinator, I love you all if you still read my updates and I hope you see another update soon! (Like, a week soon...we'll see about that with my past record haha)

Enjoy!

* * *

The sweet smell of chocolate and syrup gently coaxed me awake. Blinking open my eyes, I saw Vlad walking into my room with a plate of steaming food, a smile on his face. Quickly sitting up, I glanced at the time; ten in the morning. Later than what he normally let me sleep in. "Breakfast in bed and you let me sleep in?" I raised an eyebrow at him as I scooted back towards the headboard. "What's the occasion?" The question left my lips as I picked up a fork with a watering mouth.

Vlad chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You don't know?" At the shake of my head, he just gave a smirk. Was it my grades? No, he already celebrated that with me. Graduation? But that wasn't for about another week. Shrugging my shoulders, I just kept eating the chocolate chip pancakes. Maybe it was something he was expecting me to remember.

After I finished, the billionaire took the tray away as I started to get dressed. I continued to rack my brain and figure out what was so special about today. Walking downstairs into the living, Vlad was there waiting with a gift in his hand. Tilting my head to the side, I walked up to him. As the small wrapped box was given to me, strong arms wrapped around my torso. "Happy Birthday Daniel."

My eyes widened. My…birthday? It was my birthday? Thinking of the date, I wanted to slap myself upside the head. How the hell did I forget about my _own_ birthday? Hugging the older hybrid back, a huge grin spread across my face. So that was why he wanted to know if I was doing anything today. "Thanks Vlad, but you didn't have to get me anything," I responded with a bright smile.

"I wanted to. Besides, it's nice to have someone to give gifts to." He returned my smile as my heartbeat sped up. Grinning, I opened my present. A new cell phone. That was good considering my other one was practically destroyed and barely worked. Underneath that was a brand new, platinum credit card with my name on it. My face turned to absolute surprise as I pulled it out and turned it over. "Vlad?" Was all I managed out as I stared at the small piece of plastic.

A chuckle left his lips as I glanced up. "That is your own credit card. It is linked to my account, but this is yours and can only be used by you. If you ever need anything use it, even if it's for something as trivial as candy at the movie theater." He could see me about to protest before he held his hand up. "Daniel, I wanted you to have this. I know you can't really have a job while being a super hero," he gave me a look and I finally closed my mouth as I thought about the many conversations we had about that. "And college is coming up. You definitely won't be able to have a job then if you want to keep your grades up and ghost fight. Not to mention your parents can't really afford to send you because of your sister going to Harvard. So let this be my present to you, for being accepted into all of the colleges you applied to, and your birthday present."

I kept my mouth shut at that. It was true my parents couldn't really afford it. And I didn't really qualify much for loans. This would be a huge help. And after getting to know Vlad and becoming closer to him from the past couple of months, this truly was a gift and not something he expected me to repay. My heart pounded as I quickly wrapped my arms tight around him. "Thank you Vlad."

A hand stroked my hair as an arm wound around me once again. "You're welcome, little badger."

A short car ride later and we were at the amusement park. As we walked in, I glanced at the man. "Are you sure you don't mind? You don't really seem like the type to enjoy amusement parks."

Vlad waved it off. "It's quite alright. Whatever you wish to do, we shall do it. It is your birthday after all." A thoughtful look appeared on his face as we got in line for a ride. "I'm surprised you forgot about it."

As I sent a message to my friends thanking them for the birthday wishes, I just shrugged. "We haven't really celebrated my birthday for a couple of years. Even before my ghost powers. My friends tried to get me to celebrate, but we always had school or I was running off fighting a ghost. So they stuck to wishing me happy birthday and giving me presents." Thinking about it, I'm surprised Vlad even knew when my birthday was. Sort of, considering he can be a very good stalker at times. "I haven't really celebrated it since I was about…twelve I think was the last one."

A strange look appeared on Vlad's face, but quickly disappeared. Maybe I imagined it? Pushing it aside, I decided to just enjoy myself. It was my birthday after all. As we made our way around to each and every one of the rides, I found myself falling more and more in love with the man. This was becoming a problem. I have enough trouble hiding regular secrets, let alone something that was wound with my emotions.

Sitting down at a table under the shade, I waited as Vlad went to get us some food. A breeze gently blew through my hair as I watched the clouds float by. The sound of laughter made my head turn. Seeing a couple laughing as they walked by made my heart twist slightly. Glancing around I saw other couples happily walking around holding hands, hugging, kissing…

Even if Vlad ever returned my feelings we really couldn't walk around like this. Especially with his reputation and image. Seeing the older hybrid walking over, I shoved it from my mind and focused on having fun. I could worry about that if we ever _did _get together.

As an announcement came over the intercoms saying the park was closed, my eyes widened slightly. "Wow, it's already time to leave?" We turned to head back to the car as the employees began to close.

"Yes, quite amazing just how fast time will pass when you are enjoying yourself," Vlad commented. I smiled as I thought about that. Time always passes too quickly when I am with the billionaire. I never seem to have enough of it.

As the older hybrid pulled out of the parking lot, he headed a different direction. Confused, I glanced out the window and tried to figure out where we were going. "Uh Vlad?" Turning towards the man, I gave him a look. "I'm pretty sure we're going the wrong way."

A smirk appeared on the billionaire's face as he turned onto a dirt road. "We aren't heading home quite yet. I have one more surprise for you." As the city lights dimmed, the stars became brighter and more vibrant. The convertible top came down as we drove to wherever Vlad was taking us.

Just a few minutes later, I gasped as I saw the open field filled with nothing but swaying grass, a gentle breeze and the night sky. As I walked towards the center I noticed a blanket lying there. What? Getting closer, I saw a birthday cake with lit candles sitting amongst plates and silverware. My jaw dropped as looked at Vlad. Before I could say anything, he just pointed up.

Glancing, I saw a shooting star. "Look!" I called out, pointing towards it. "A shooting…" I trailed off as more and more took over the sky. A meteor shower. As I watched, I didn't notice as Vlad gently pulled me down on the blanket and handed me a piece of cake with a half filled flute of champagne.

The small clink of his glass hitting mine brought my attention away from the night show. "Happy Birthday, my little badger." I blushed as a bright smile spread across my face.

* * *

Do you guys hate me yet? No? Yes? Unsure of your feelings for an author of a fandom you are into? Good, feel what you must because unless you comment I won't know. Muhahahahahaha. *Cough* Ahem. I also need to finish a one shot for you guys within the next few days. Anyway, I hope you don't hate me, but if you do, oh well! See ya next chapter!


	8. Observations and a Promise

Whoa, hey guys! So, it's been a month...whatcha been up to? Oh, waiting for me to update? Oops? Well, it's only been a month this time! Which is about average, taking away the four month number that will screw up my average. Anyway, enough math as it's too late for that. Well, I started this chapter about...a week ago? And you know what got me to finish it? Self motivation. That's right...painful self motivation might I add. Ever heard of the TV show called Merlin? Originally aired on BBC America and then on SyFy? The last season is finishing up at this very moment here in America and it was originally aired in England. I'M OBSESSED. I got it on Hulu for the first four seasons and watched ALL OF THOSE EPISODES in...two weeks...hehe. I have thus been waiting for two weeks for the DVDs to be released here so I could buy it and watch season five! I got it in the mail today and it has been sitting there whispering "watch me watch me" but I told myself "no Merlin until I finish this chapter!" Whelp, I did it!

Thanks for the reviews and all of that lovely stuffs. I love it! Oh and for those of you who care, I have a Tumblr. So if you wish to follow me, I will start posting updates and drabbles there...to try and get me to be more timely and not procrastinate haha although now I'm working over 50 hours a week O.o so we'll see. (Edit: Mother fu-Thank you fanficiton for taking it out...jesus. Take out the spaces and you're golden.) snowinglullaby .tumblr .com go for it! You can also send me prompts if you wish.

Enjoy!

* * *

Music played softly in the background as I walked across the stage. After shaking the principle's hand, I glanced up. Jazz was sitting alone, the two seats next to her empty. To my right was Vlad. A proud smile was spread across his face as I walked off the stage. I knew my parents wouldn't show up, it was to be expected. But I hadn't expected him to come. I don't even remember telling him, honestly. A happy smile played across my face as I made my way back to my seat. Ducking out of the line, I subtly became invisible and made my way out of the auditorium. Knowing that Vlad and Jazz had seen it, I went out into the hall where they could find me.

"Danny! Why would you do something like that in front of everyone?" Jazz scolded as she hugged me. She had a smile on her face though as she pulled away. Giving her a smirk, I shrugged.

"Hey, it was boring. Can you blame me?" Holding up my diploma, I shook it a little. "I got my diploma, why do I need to stay?" Just then the billionaire walked out and towards me. My heart leapt in my chest as I gazed at him. Noticing my sister gazing at me, I stuck my tongue out at her. She probably already figured it out though. Jazz was always observant.

"Congratulations Daniel, I'm proud of you," the older hybrid smiled as he stood in front of us. Giving a bright one in return, I blushed when he ruffled my hair. "How about we celebrate. Jasmine," he turned towards the red head. "Would you care to join us?" She was eyeing me with a calculating look, but she gave Vlad a thankful smile.

"Thank you Vlad, I would love to." With that, the billionaire led us out of the school and into his waiting car. I protested the limo too much, but Vlad wanted a chauffer in general so whenever we spent time together, this was the agreement. As we made our way to my favorite restaurant, I could tell my sister was watching me carefully.

As the night went on, I could tell she was saying specific things to see how I would react. I wasn't sure if I should just act normal or different. I went with normal because then Vlad would notice something was off. It was kind of frustrating.

When the car pulled up to drop us off, even Vlad got out. He ruffled my hair before he pulled me into a hug. "I really am proud of you, little badger." My cheeks heated up as I hugged back.

"Thanks fruitloop. I'll see you soon, I wanna catch up with Jazz while she's here from her big brain school." Hearing Jazz snort at that made me laugh. Vlad smiled before he climbed back in the car and left. I gave a sigh and then a small yelp as my sister grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me inside. "Hey hey hey! Jazz!" I yelled as she pushed me onto the living room couch. "What the hell?"

Jazz gave me a look before she crossed her arms. "I want an explanation baby brother. Just what has been going on in while I've been gone?" She looked furious and protective all at the same time and it made me laugh. "Danny! I'm serious!" Jazz huffed as I stopped laughing.

"Okay okay, sorry, you just looked funny." At the glare, I gave an apologetic smile. Rubbing the back of my neck, I glanced away. "Well, I guess you could say Vlad and I started over and then became friends. I went to ask for help with my powers and he said yes. That's kind of what started it. I spend most of my time with him. He really isn't that bad, just more selfish, but not really evil." I tried to ease the worry, but Jazz just looked more confused.

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Blinking, I gazed at her, now confused myself. "Then what were you talking about? Because I could have sworn you knew about us hanging out, but I explained anyway."

Jazz gazed at me with her piercing eyes. "I did, you mentioned it a few times." She tilted her head as she spoke. "Danny, I'm talking about the fact you are in love with him." My eyes went wide and I phased through the couch and caught myself before I hit the floor. So much for having my powers under control. I knew she was catching on, but that quick? And that much? She will be the perfect physiatrist.

"W-What are you talki-" My sister held up her hand to stop me. Pulling myself up, I waited for her to say something.

"You can't fool me, little brother. I can see it plain as day." Sitting down next to me, she touched my shoulder. "How long?"

Sighing I rubbed the back of my neck once again. "I'm not sure. I had a small crush on him for a while. But after we started spending time together it just…changed I guess." A small blush coated my cheeks as glanced at my sister.

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Danny. I know you love him, but it isn't healthy. You-"

"What are you talking about? I mean, I know he's a fruitloop, but-"

"That's not the issue." Jazz stated firmly. Looking into her eyes, I decided to listen without interrupting. "The first thing is the age. That's around a twenty year age gap. There are going to be lots of problems just with that. Then how you two were enemies for so long. I know you say you put it past you, but what if one of you brings it up in a fight or argument?" Shifting my eyes downward, I listened as she explained in a calm and unbiased manner. Just like Jazz. "The homosexuality will bring issues from the public and others regardless of anything else. Be prepared for that even if you don't date Vlad. Will you be able to get past his personality? His tendency to do whatever it takes to get what he wants? Even if it means hurting others?" She grasped my hand and waited until I looked into her eyes. "How is your relationship going to change if he doesn't have the same feelings for you?"

I felt deflated and I know Jazz didn't mean to do that. She just wanted me to see the facts and have them laid out before I jump into anything. Like I usually did. Lying my head on the back of the couch, I closed my eyes as I sighed heavily. "Damnit Jazz…" Her eyes were glaring at me for my language, I could feel it, but I didn't care. Rubbing a hand across my face, I groaned.

"Oh little brother." Jazz hugged me then and I squeezed her back. Without my parents, she felt like more of one to me than them. I saw her as my sister and parent. Weird, but it works. "It will all work out in the end. Just make sure you actually use your brain for once," the redhead teased.

Rolling my eyes, I squeezed her a little tighter. "Yeah yeah." We talked well into the night and then trudged back to our rooms. She was home for the summer since our parents were supposed to be gone most of the time. Jazz wanted to spend some time with me before I went off to college myself. Although I had to tell her I had plans to stay with Vlad, she wasn't too upset, but made me promise to come visit at least once a week. Huffing that she was just as important. Laughing, I had promised her that I would.

Little did I know that my promise would soon change my life forever.

* * *

Hm, I think I'm changing my paragraph formatting just a bit. Let's see how that turns out. Anyway, like the cliffhanger? I bet you did! Or hated it, I have trouble differentiating between the two. We are actually close to the prologue. So hold onto your hats kids, because we are about to go on a ride! Uh...I need sleep haha. See ya next chapter!


	9. Only One Thing Matters

Dudesssss. Can this be? Have I really updated? WITHIN A WEEK? The apocalypse must be coming or something. Haha I kid. You know, I have worked over 40 hours since I last updated?..five days ago? So apparently when I work a crap ton I feel the need to escape from work related stress by writing? Possibly. Anyway, for those of you who have read this from the very first update, HERE IT IS. The chapter where it all connects. Because this is where it all connects, this chapter is like two in one. I did take the prologue and copy and paste it, but I did edit it a little to flow differently than an actual prologue and more like a chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews follows, favs and stuff! I appreciate and love them a ton.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sighing, I flew through the portal to Fenton Works as I read the text Jazz sent me. Today was our weekly meet up and I was actually here on time for once. I'm usually late and she scolds me for it.

_I'll be there later, little brother. My boss asked me to stay longer. I'll make it up to you._

Sending a quick reply. I floated upstairs and into the kitchen. Deciding to call Vlad and bother him at work, I assumed nobody was home. As I landed on my feet, calling the person I am in love with a fruitloop, I heard the sound of the ghost shield going up. "Huh?" Turning away from the fridge, I went to go check it out.

"Daniel? What's wrong?"

"I heard the ghost shie-AH!" I cried out as I dropped my phone. A blast connected with my shoulder as I turned around. Dread pooled as I spotted my parents aiming their guns at me. "Shit." Flying to dodge their blasts, I tried to make my way to the lab and the ghost portal. Dad blocked the door to the lab and I skidded to a halt.

Turning around, I came face to face with my mom. Zooming around her, I dodged blasts after blasts from my parents. Not getting any closer to the lab, I changed directions and headed towards the living room. Debris flew around the air as walls fell and crumbled. The structure of the house was visible in many holes, but I no longer cared. I had to get out of there soon. There! An opening from my dad appeared and I shot towards it. The lab was just a few fee-

My mom's gun connected with a blast. A cry tore from my lips as I fell to the ground, clutching my side. Air refused to enter my lungs for a few moments, leaving me on the ground and in a daze. Fenton handcuffs snapped around one of my wrists as the chain wound around a pipe sticking from a wall before it connected with my other wrist.

"Wha?" I gasped out as I shook the handcuffs. No no no! This couldn't be happening! Holy shit was I in trouble. My parents leered down at me.

"Looks like we finally caught the ghost boy Mads!"

"Great job Jack. Now, let's set up the lab before-"

"No!" I yelled. Not sure what else to do, I stared into their eyes as they gazed questioningly at me. "You don't want me, I'm the worst possible ghost to experiment on. I-I'm thin and lanky a-and…" It wasn't anywhere near my best, my fear rooting itself deep inside. Stuttering wasn't helping matters either.

When they just went back to discussing how they were going to dissect me, I cringed as I bit my lip. Yanking lightly on the handcuffs, I groaned as I remembered these were the new ones. The ones without the off switch. Damnit! My powers were suppressed. My phone was who knows where or maybe destroyed and Jazz wasn't supposed to come home for at least an hour. I'm screwed.

My only option that _might_ work…is one I'm not sure I want to take. When my parents walked towards me though, I gasped in fear and started blabbering. "Wait! I know things you would be interested in!"

"Like what?" My dad asked, not really believing me, but still wanting to know.

Trying to not give too much away, I pulled myself closer to the wall. Maybe I could yank the pipe out. "Things like half ghosts. Who they are and their identities." This sparked my parents' interest.

My mother eyed me with a calculating eye. "Name one, and once we confirm that is true, we shall let you go…for now." That probably wasn't true, but what choice did I have? It was my only chance. My lip found its way into my teeth once again. There were only two in existence. Me. And Vlad. There was no way in hell I was going to tell Vlad's secret. So mine it was.

"His name is-" A blast echoed from downstairs. Eyes wide, I was surprised when I felt Vlad enter Fenton Works. He floated up and stood in front of me, facing my parents.

"That secret is not yours to tell Phantom." That was all he said as he tried to disarm my mom and dad. Why the hell was he so worried about my identity now? Did he know something I didn't?

It turned into a full on battle as my parents had been prepared for the next time the Wisconsin ghost showed up. They pulled out new weapons that caught Vlad off guard, new weapons from all of their stupid ghosts conventions and symposiums. I sat there, yanking my cuffs, trying to break the pipe or pull it out. The older hybrid fought with them, trying to keep his attacks on them to a minimum; for me. That was his downfall because it opened up a huge amount of chances for him to be attacked instead. I watched with growing horror as the billionaire's attacks weakened.

I realized that they didn't want to dissect him, like they did me. They were out to kill him. Even if it meant destroying their house in the process, or giving me the time to escape. They were going to kill him.

I can't describe my feelings as I watch my parents kill Vlad. Watching the people I love, despite everything, kill the only other member of your kind is hard to swallow. Not only were they killing the only other one of my kind, but they were killing the person I was in love with. My secret identity was the least of my worries as I wanted to protect him. Protecting me is what got him into this mess in the first place. I was tied up and my powers were suppressed, but I was stuck as Phantom. That didn't stop me from trying. There was no way I was going to stand by and watch this happen, yet at this point, it seems I will. Tears were streaming down my face as it dawned on me I might not be able to save him.

Desperately looking around the ruins of our house I noticed a discarded ectogun. I tried reaching it, but it was at least a foot too far away. The handcuffs angrily bit into my wrists through my gloves as I strained against them, trying to pull my hands free. If I could just get out of the handcuffs I would have my powers back. The restraints were still hooked to that metal pipe sticking out of the broken wall and I couldn't get it to move or break so getting out of the handcuffs seemed to be the best option. At this point time was running out and _any_ option would be a good one.

I could feel the blood start running down my hands and arms from my ripped gloves as I pushed and pulled my hands as hard as I could. I didn't notice the pain. I didn't notice any of the pain I should have felt. Adrenaline continued to course through me as I watched Vlad fight for his life, and he was losing. Finally, _finally_, I managed to get my hands through the stupid handcuffs. I quickly flew towards my parents. I dodged their blasts, now aimed at me, and flew in dizzying circles. I had to make this quick, Vlad was dying.

I didn't care about my secret anymore and it seemed to be the only option to get us out of this mess. I went invisible as I made a clone. The clone distracted them as I went and stood in front of Vlad. I refused to glance at him. If I did, I would break. I couldn't be distracted when he was practically dead. I appeared and reabsorbed my clone. When my parents laid their eyes on me I quickly transformed into Danny Fenton. Shock was plastered on their faces and my mom even dropped her gun. It had the effect I wanted and I took my opportunity. The half ghost secret revealed, I hoped they would keep their side of the deal. I grabbed Vlad and transformed back into Phantom turning invisible and took off to the ghost portal. As I flew away I heard my parents scream my name. It didn't really register as all I cared about in that moment was Vlad.

His heartbeat was faint and breathing shallow. Feeling his blood coat me from his wounds as I held onto him only made me go faster. I flew with all of my strength, reaching Vlad's portal in record time. I stumbled into his lab and phased through to his medical room. As tenderly as I could, I placed him on one of the beds and noticed he had transformed back to his human half on the way here. It then struck me that I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know how to help him. Fresh tears streamed down my face as I tried to stop the bleeding.

I frantically searched for anything that could help save him. Running over to the computers I tried to find something, anything that would keep him from dying. My brain was frazzled and I couldn't think totally straight. After thirty seconds I started screaming at the computer and almost punching the screen and smashing the keyboard. Glancing around once I noticed a table with a glass covering. A memory floated into my vision as Vlad's words came back to me.

_You must see my new invention when it is finished. An automated medical table. It will do the work of five doctors in half the amount of time and without error. Anything from stitches to open heart surgery. Perfect for us hybrids as we fight on a regular basis and normally cannot seek professional medical care due to our unique attributes. It should be ready within a couple of weeks._

Vlad had told me that two weeks ago. I hoped it was finished as I grabbed and moved him to the table. I pushed a button to close the glass covering and looked at the screen right below the edge of the table. Turning it on it gave me a menu and list of options. I became frantic and my heart pounded even harder. I didn't know what was all wrong with Vlad or how to work it. What if I missed something? Or did something wrong? I quickly ran through the options and the last choice was "Scan and Diagnose" I picked that and hoped with all of my heart it did what I needed it to.

Some lights blinked and flashed as two metal rings passed over Vlad, lasers shooting out and covering him from head to toe. I waited anxiously and less than a minute later a list of problems popped up on the screen. My heart sank and ice ran through my veins. Tears were still flowing as I glanced at Vlad and back to the screen. Could this machine even do all of that? Scrolling down to the bottom of the list I saw the word "Treat" and hastily pushed it. I watched as the machine cut off his clothing and began to try to fix him. It put a breathing mask over his face and an IV was put in his arm, pumping fluids into him. Any other day I would have been amazed and shocked, but right now all I cared about was if it would actually work the way it was supposed to.

I stood there and watched the machine work what I hoped was magic. Hearing beeping all of a sudden I glanced behind the table and saw four monitors. They were keeping track of his heartbeat, breathing and anything else to keep him alive and well. Vlad's heartbeat is steady, but slower than it should be. Watching as surgical tools came out and cleaned up cuts and stitched up wounds. As each injury was attended to and bandaged or medicine applied, it was knocked off the list on one of the monitors. I slowly, achingly slowly, watched as each and every one was removed.

Vlad never moved, never stirred, never woke up throughout the whole thing. I just hoped that was from some medicine the machine gave him and not because he was…no! I wasn't going to let my thoughts go there. I paced around the table never taking my eyes off either the monitors or Vlad.

After two painful hours the last injury was knocked off the list. The machine stopped moving for a minute. Then the lasers started up again and when they were done something popped up on one of the screens. "Treatment complete. Estimated recovery time: 1 Month. Suggested proceedings to help aid recovery:" at that part my eyes widened. The list was huge…at least it didn't say anything about needing a transplant or something. I took a deep breath and calmed my racing heart and frantic thoughts. Vlad was going to make it. I was able to save him.

I walked over to a hospital bed and grabbed one of the pillows. Opening the glass, I gently lifted his head and put the pillow beneath it. I pulled out the rubber band that held back the silver hair. Tentatively, I ran my fingers through a few of the locks. They were as soft and smooth as I had imagined. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I went and turned on the ghost/human shield and lock up the portal. I'm not sure if my parents figured out Vlad's identity, but I wasn't taking any chances.

As I looked at all of Vlad's injuries and the monitors with his heartbeat, guilt overcame me. This was all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid, this never would have happened. Tears once again spilled over, but this time they hurt. A painful sob escaped my throat as I tried to stop my crying. There was no way Vlad was going to forgive me for this. All because I didn't listen to him and follow what he taught me. It felt as if my heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces. I looked at Vlad one last time, before I turned around to leave, forever. I paused by the door; it was so hard to walk out, but it was for the best. I would go find Skulker to take care of him. Taking one last deep breath, I put my hand on the knob.

A hushed sound only my enhanced hearing could pick up made me freeze.

"Daniel."

* * *

Well, I hope this turned out decently. I'm exhausted...why am I writing when I'm exhausted? Because apparently I don't have enough brain cells right now to decide otherwise. I hope you guys liked it and now it finally all makes sense! BTW I hope you guys enjoy seeing this cliffhanger again *snicker* See ya in the next chapter!


	10. Love Heals

UGHHH FANFICTION STOP BEING A JERK. I have been fighting with this thing for HOURS. At first it wouldn't let me upload a document. Finally it did and now I'm editing it. NOW IT WON'T LET ME "MANAGE MY STORIES" WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THIS?!

Sorry for the rant kids, but I'm throughly irritated. I have two chapters to this I want to upload and it won't let me do it! D:

Maybe I should go write a drabble or oneshot or something to calm down...reason why it took me so long to update again? I moved to NYC three weeks ago and I only found out ten days before hand...yeah. So that was fun, stressful, overwhelming and EXHAUSTING. Anyway, I'm hoping to keep a regular update schedule now, but we'll see. My job is now a desk job so that helps matters :D. I can write at work now! I mean...I can...yeah no, I meant write at work :P.

Enjoy! ...if I can ever get this stupid site to work...

* * *

My heart felt as if it was going to rip out of my chest with each painful pound. With shaky breaths, I slowly turned around to face Vlad, my hand slipping lifelessly from the doorknob. Seeing the older hybrid hurt so much, made my heart break even more. Swallowing thickly, I took only a few steps closer to the man.

"H-Hey Vlad," I stuttered, feeling tears well up in my eyes once again. Quickly wiping my cheeks, I tried to calm myself. It wasn't working though. Midnight blue eyes gazed at me in worry and slight confusion.

"Where are you going?" He sounded so weak. My heart seemed determined to beat itself through my ribs as my emotions threatened to drown me.

No longer able to keep eye contact, I glanced away in shame. "It's my fault…if I had just listened, then this never would have happened. You told me so many times…to not go home in my ghost form. I didn't understand why and thought I knew better…" Tears spilled over my cheeks once again in a fast pace. "I'm s-so sorry V-Vlad," I sobbed, my arm coming up to cover my face. Shame, guilt, and regret filled my entire being as I cried into my arm. I screwed up so much.

"Little badger," Vlad said softly. I glanced up a little to see him. He was sitting up and reaching for me, arms open wide. The invitation spoken with actions instead of words.

I didn't hesitate. Gently, I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest. I'm not sure how long I stood there, sobbing into his chest, but when it finally slowed down to just sniffles, I pulled away, my face and eyes red. A hand cupped my cheek as I glanced down.

"Daniel, it's okay. All I care about is that you're safe. However," I glanced up at his tone, fear clenching my chest. "You can't go back home. Not yet, not until we are sure it is safe. You revealed your secret to your parents." Confusion spread across my face at that. I mean, I understand why the hesitation, but why couldn't I at least go see them? "They have been hunting down half ghosts for a while now. Experimenting and torturing them, among other horrendous things. There are very few besides us, as something like our accidents have to happen a specific way for it to result in becoming half ghost and not dying." There were other half ghosts? But I thought we were the only two. Was that why they had been gone more than usual lately?

Then I remembered something that had happened when Vlad first came to save me. "Why did you tell me that it wasn't my secret to tell? Did you think I was going to tell yours?" Hopefully Vlad wouldn't think that low of me. I hope not at least seeing as how I thought he knew me better than anyone now.

"No, I know you would take that to your grave. I was originally trying to get their suspicion off of you and move it to me. They had been trying to track you and believed you were a half ghost, not just the town super hero." He then gave me a look that made me shuffle my feet and find something interesting on the ground to stare at. "However you revealed your secret anyway, so not like it matters." With a grunt, Vlad got off the bed and tried to make his way over to the computer.

I grabbed him to keep him still and pulled a rolling chair over so he could sit. Pushing the billionaire over to the computer, I wanted to tell him to rest. To focus on getting better but I couldn't seem to speak. It felt better to just stay quiet. If I spoke or said the wrong thing, I felt as if Vlad would hate me. Like I was on the edge of a cliff and the wrong thing would finally make the person I am in love with, hate me. Maybe I was a hormonal teenager after all, just as he would say all the time when I was easily riled up or let my emotions get the best of me.

Soft typing on the computer broke me from my thoughts as I watched him pull up the security cameras in my house. Well the ones that weren't broken that was. I wanted to be irritated that he was spying on my family and me again, but I wasn't there much anyway so not like it mattered. Watching my parents discuss what to do made my heart ache. Especially when they looked angrier than anything. Vlad turned on the mics, so I could re-watch and hear what had happened after I flew off. I instantly regretted it. They spoke of trying to capture me and question me. That whatever happened to turn me half ghost; to turn me half dead, it actually made me fully dead in their minds. Did they hate ghosts that much? I had never realized. Not like they were around much, but I only ever saw them make things, not actually hunt ghosts. Besides those few times they attacked me as Phantom.

A sigh from Vlad as he watched the video footage made me realize that I was crying again. Quickly wiping my tears, I swallowed thickly. I wasn't surprised by their reaction. I expected it. I had prepared for it. It still hurt though. But I couldn't deal with it now; I had to focus on Vlad. Make sure he was okay before anything else.

I startled when a hand grabbed mine and a thumb rubbed across my fingers. "Little badger, it will all be okay. I promise you that. I will do ever-"

"Why?" I bluntly and rudely interrupted.

Silver brows furrowed in confusion at my question. "What do you mean?"

I couldn't take the feeling of his touches. They were sending too many emotions through me. Pulling away, I sighed as I fought the burn behind my eyes and the catch in my throat. "Why are you helping me? I almost got you killed and you're helping me. You aren't even recovered yet…" Shaking my head, I tried to understand it. I knew Vlad cared for me, but this much? Or maybe at the moment, I was too emotional and still hurt to think straight. To _remember _just how much he cares for me.

Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me onto a safe and comforting lap. Turning my legs into a spectral tail so I wouldn't hurt his wounds, I floated gently on top of the older hybrid's lap. "Daniel, I love and care for you. I thought I showed you that?" A hand ran through my dark hair, trying to fully calm me down. I didn't realize until that moment, that I had been shaking.

Shaking my head, I tried to talk, but no words would come out. My gaze shifted to my hands as I wrung them. "I wouldn't have saved you if I didn't care." That statement made me look up. I felt the worry slip away from those simple words. If Vlad didn't care, he wouldn't have showed up. If he didn't truly care, he wouldn't have almost lost his life trying to protect me from my parents, without killing them. I know he could have, easily. But he held back, trying to buy me time. Trying to distract them and keep them away from me. All without so much as laying a scratch on them.

A small smile broke across my lips as he felt Vlad wipe the tears away from my face. I still felt guilty putting him into that situation and almost getting him killed, but it was better. I didn't feel like it was strangling me, pulling me down. It felt as if I could breathe again.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. Green mist enveloped us as I teleported to the bedroom. Floating away from Vlad, I urged him to lie down. He had a proud smile on his face, what for, I wasn't sure.

"Um, I'll be right back. I'm going to go get some food." As I formed my legs again, I started to walk towards the door to make my way to the kitchen.

A hand grabbed mine and I turned around, hoping the blush wasn't too obvious. "Thank you Daniel." Vlad gazed up at me with his midnight blue eyes, an emotion I wasn't sure of swirling in their depths.

Swallowing thickly, I smiled brightly. My heart was pounding in my chest as I tried to keep calm.

"Anytime fruitloop."

* * *

I want some cookies and milk right meow. Anyway, don't know what else to say right meow... See ya in the next chapter!


	11. A Calm Moment

FINALLYYY Fanfiction is working again! So this is part two of a double update, and I had given up last night as part of the site seemed to be down. But you guys are getting it now! Not like you know the difference haha. Before any of you ask, which I know some will anyway, no this is not the end. (this story is turning out longer than I originally planned/thought...)

Enjoy!

* * *

Daniel has been dutifully taking care of me for the past week or so. It surprised me that he didn't ask any more questions about his parents. He had contacted Jazz and she grabbed a few items he had left that he wanted and she visited him to make sure he was okay. He was never going to go back, or even seem to mention his parents again. And I could see the pain that caused to him. It hurt me to see my little badger so heartbroken and lost. He threw himself into taking care of me, not like I can complain though. The teen did a marvelous job. And I was greedy for his touches.

I was recovering quickly, quicker than the machine predicted, which was well in good. I had to take care of some things concerning Maddie and Jack soon. I had to make sure that they wouldn't bother Daniel again. At least he was eighteen, so that made him living with me easier and didn't require any false documents or papers to forge for him to live out of their home. The young halfa seemed fine with living with me, as he was practically doing so before, but this was permanent. Not just some visits or spending the summer with me. And the reason was not one either of us desired. However, Daniel never commented on it.

But I could see the war of emotions inside those bright blue eyes.

The young halfa was constantly battling with himself to stay calm and normal; to not break down. I could see it all, and he knew that. He didn't try to hide that, just tried to deal with it. What he didn't realize was that I noticed just how much he loved me. That he did try to hide, with all of his might. His breakdown from me saving him was enough proof to that even if I was disregard all the evidence from the past few months. Especially that drunken night of his prom.

I couldn't reveal to him my feelings, though. Not yet. He wasn't ready and I wasn't sure I was either. I know he loves me, but he couldn't handle a relationship at the moment. At least not starting one. So I would wait. I would always wait for him.

It was especially hard to keep to myself at night when he refused to sleep in his own room and would take the other side of my king sized bed. I think it was mostly out of worry for me. However, I would find myself petting his hair in the middle of the night if he was having a nightmare every few days or so. I never told Daniel I did this or that I knew he was suffering from nightmares, I'm not sure if he would be able to sleep if he knew.

Jazz had attempted to talk to their parents. It was no use though and I knew that as well as she. They had studied ghosts to kill them; to dissect and rip them apart. They hated ghosts far more than anything else they cared about. Far more than their love for their children I'm afraid.

As I limped my way down the hall, I was so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't realize Daniel was glaring at me as he approached. "Vlad! I told you to not walk yet!" He almost shouted at me as I chuckled softly.

Ruffling the black locks, he sent me another half hearted glare. "I can assure you that I'm fine enough to walk. Besides, I can't take spending another day in bed."

Daniel seemed thoughtful about that before he grabbed my arm and let me lean on him as we made our way towards my original destination. The garden. The teen had certainly grown over the years. Puberty coming a bit late, but now fully catching up. Daniel was almost my height now, which was impressive as I had believed he had his mother's genes and would stay on the shorter side. Turns out he received his father's height and his mother's stature. A fine combination. He was lithe and fast. What he lacked for in strength, he made up with his speed and stealth. I had learned the hard way in our training when he surprised me with it.

Despite puberty helping his height and muscle growth, he still had a boyish charm to him. He couldn't seem to grow facial hair, which irritated him somewhat. Although men tended to undergo puberty until sometimes their mid-20's so I had assured him he would be able to grow facial hair eventually. Daniel was only eighteen after all.

Stepping into the sunroom, we made our way through it, out the double glass doors, and into the garden. As I guided him to the fountain, we sat on the bench as I sighed. He gave me a look, but said nothing.

There we sat, watching the small waterfall trickle down as the wind blew lightly through our hair. The sky was clear and birds chirped. Many different flowers of color and hue filled the garden, giving it a peaceful and sanctuary type feel to it. It was one of my most favorite things, for even in winter, it was a beautiful place.

"Vlad?" Daniel spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence.

Watching a humming bird fly by to the feeder we had placed a month ago, I glanced over to the teen. "Yes Daniel?"

He seemed to lose himself in thought for a moment before answering. "What am I going to do now?" It seemed to hurt him to ask this, and I knew exactly what he was referring to. I had been waiting for him to ask. And I was prepared.

I grabbed his hand in my own. Giving it a gentle squeeze, I looked into his eyes. "You are going to continue to live your life," I answered firmly, absolute. That was all I said. Those blue eyes moved from my own to gaze out into the flowers.

The silence enveloped us once again as he took a deep breath and sighed. Still, nothing was said. I patiently waited, curious as to his response.

I knew it was going to be hard to live his life, to go back to normal. His parents were never really around. When was the last time he even saw them before that moment? Spoke to them? At least not seeing them would be the easy part, he was mostly used to that already. However, it still wouldn't fix the hurt or pain from it. I just hoped he wouldn't decide to visit them. It would only make everything worse.

We sat in silence for a while, neither breaking the calm that seemed to have enveloped us. When the hand in mine squeezed, I glanced over to the teen. A warm smile was on his face as his bright blue eyes gazed into mine. "Up for a game of chess fruitloop?"

It was with that statement that I knew my little badger would be fine.

* * *

Eh, both of these chapters were kind of short. Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed the double update! :D See ya in the next chapter!


	12. Something I Need

Whoa, so here's the last chapter! I know, you guys never actually got smut in here, buttttt this should count enough right? Right. Besides, not EVERY story needs smut...mostly.

Enjoy!

* * *

A sigh escaped my lips as I threw my backpack on the floor. The loud thump from my heavy textbooks filled the living room. Collapsing onto the couch, my eyes drifted to the ceiling. Today had been a long day and I didn't want to start on the mountain of homework. Classes just dragged on and my on campus job sure didn't help with the time. Maybe there was something I could do to unwind, but I was home alone. I perked up at the thought. Vlad wouldn't be home for a while…

Standing up, I made my way to his bedroom. Phasing in, I threw myself onto his bed, the black silk sheets sliding around my body. Grabbing the pillow, I stuck my face in it and inhaled the older hybrid's scent. Sighing softly, I kicked off my shoes and socks. Next my jeans were phased off and thrown to the ground. Then my shirt; I wrapped my body up in the man's scent.

The sheets were so soft and smooth. Just like my own, but…these were Vlad's, not mine. Thinking about the billionaire, I bit my bottom lip. Taking a deep breath, I palmed myself through my boxers, the pillow clutched to my chest with my other hand. A small moan escaped as I became more and more aroused. The scent of the older hybrid driving me wild.

As my hand dipped into my boxers, I slowly stroked my hard cock. My breathing turned into pants as I moaned softly.

"Vlad," my voice panted out, pleasure coating every syllable.

A hand wrapped around my own as a voice tickled my ear. "Yes Daniel?"

My shout of surprise resounded loudly around the room as I flew myself back and knocked into the headboard. My pants of pleasure tuned into pants of fear and embarrassment. "What the fuck?!" I quickly grabbed a pillow and tried to cover my obvious erection. The pompous jerk just chuckled before giving me a look.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that? Although I know you have been taking advantage of my trips and work to do this on quite a regular basis. Your guilty pleasure it seems." My mouth dropped open in horror and my face flushed more than it already was. Up to the tips of my ears.

Vlad hummed thoughtfully before continuing. "I can't blame you though, I did bait you and was just waiting for you to do it again so I could catch you." A conniving, proud smirk lifted his lips as he spoke.

The humiliation and embarrassment radiated throughout my entire body. It was so bad that I felt like crying. Why had I been so stupid? God, I wanted to beat myself upside the head.

I gasped when lips suddenly met mine. Strong arms pulled me into a broad chest as lips moved over my eager ones. When we pulled apart, I looked up to Vlad in confusion and happiness. "What?"

His deep chuckle filled my ears as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I have known about your feelings for me for a while now. However, I waited until the time was right to confront you about it. And what better way than this? Already in my bed, willing and eager?" I almost punched that proud smirk right off his face.

Furrowing my brows, I gave him a look. "A while? How long is a while?"

Another smirk and I felt dread enter my system. Oh no. This couldn't be good.

"You remember your prom night correct?" A dead weight settled in my stomach at the realization that I probably did something while drunk. "Well, as I was putting you to bed, you kissed me. Ever since then I paid a little more attention to your actions and words." He kissed the tip of my nose and I wrinkled it after. "You hide things very well Daniel, however, you will never be able to hide anything from me for forever," the pompous bastard stated proudly.

Then another realization dawned over me. "You fucking-"

"Language Daniel."

"Jerk! You have known about my feelings since May? And you just _now_ did something!" I began to punch him in the arms and chest, my face completely red. He laughed as I felt myself want to die of embarrassment. "God, you're such a fruitloop."

Suddenly I was pushed back onto the bed and a hand cupped my now half hard cock. I gasped in surprise and arched slightly at the touch. Lips caressed my ear before nibbling on the lobe. A small moan tumbled from my lips. "We should take care of this," Vlad whispered huskily, his breath sending shivers up and down my spine.

His hand dipped into my boxers and grabbed my length, stroking languidly. I moved my hips, automatically seeking more friction, more skin. "Vlad." I moaned and squirmed beneath him as his strokes became firmer, faster. As my breath started to come out in pants, I felt my eyes slip close as my head fall back, lost in the pleasure. This was so much better than my own hand. And it was Vlad doing this. The thought made me moan loudly as I arched into his hand. Kisses began to cover my neck, light sucks and nips following behind the gentle touch of lips.

Soon enough, I felt that coil in my lower stomach as my heart rate and breathing increased. "Ah! Vlad I'm gonna…" I tried to warn before my voice turned into moans. My hands fisted in the sheets as I felt right on the brink. A thumb played with my tip as lips connected with mine, a tongue shoving its way into my mouth.

I arched and cried into the mouth as I came on the billionaire's hand. He continued to stroke me, milking out my orgasm. As we pulled apart, I barely opened my eyes to see him. They then widened as my blush increased. Vlad met my eyes as he licked my cum off his hand. A sound escaped my throat somewhere between a groan and a moan. I covered my face with my hands, too embarrassed to watch anymore. Vlad laughed at my actions, apparently amused.

I felt the weight shift on the bed before I was being sat up. "Go take a shower and then get started on your homework." A frown marred my face as I stood. "We can continue this tonight." I blushed and rushed to the bathroom, swearing I heard that fruitloop chuckle again. A smile stretched my lips as I turned on the older hybrid's massive shower.

If he wasn't a fruitloop, I wouldn't love him. Despite my family and friends abandoning me, Vlad was always there. Yeah, I have Jazz. Sam and Tucker understand but we've drifted apart. But he…from the moment we've met, Vlad has always been there, always keeping me on my toes or challenging me. Making sure I grow, learn, and don't kill myself with my ghost powers. That my family wouldn't find out about my ghost powers. Supporting me and not just giving me what I wanted. Yet, he wasn't what I wanted, not at all. Until I started to fall for him.

I suppose, he may have not been what I wanted, but he was the only thing I truly needed.

* * *

Well, there ya go! Hope you enjoyed it! See ya in another story!


End file.
